Derritiendo pingüinos
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Yamato no era fácil como Takeru, tampoco era el considerado Koushiro y menos era un Taichi. El rubio era especial... un cubo de hielo o un pingüino quizás. Pero ahora, ella tenía qué hacer algo con esa amistad, ella definitivamente tenía que derretir esa nieve. Por venganza o por amistad. O por lo que sea; ya no empalagaría pingüinos, ahora ¡Los derretiría! [Mimato, obvis]
1. La venganza del amigo secreto

**Notas de autor:** Nada. Me desairaron así en el trabajo y dije: bueno. ¿Por qué no lo hago mimato? xDD Nació como One shot- pero quizás sea longfic. Quizás serie de oneshot. No sé. xDD  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.  
Para Isakenchan de su pingüina. Si lo lee y si no me pega porque está corto xD ¿te acuerdas que te prometí un longfic sobre derretir pingüinos? (Aka la frialdad de Yamato con la dulzura de Mimi?) Consideré que así era una buena forma de empezar (?) Irnos despacito para que se conozcan y pueda derretirlo.

* * *

 **Derritiendo pingüinos**

 **Capítulo I: La venganza del amigo secreto**

* * *

—¡Ya va a ser San Valentín! —la alegre Mimi Tachikawa saltó de la emoción; había regresado a Japón y esta era la primera fecha importante que pasaría con sus amigos de la infancia.

—¿Y qué? —casi fulminó a Taichi con la mirada.

La castaña odió su poca empatía, podía dejarle pasar el hecho de su crisis de identidad, pero jamás que hiciera menos el día dedicado al amor y la amistad. El moreno era un tonto, pensó… o quizás seguía amargado porque la relación con Yamato (su rival y mejor amigo) iba peor. Nah, Taichi era un tonto amargado. Quiso sacarle la lengua, pero se controló.

—Deberíamos hacer algo —comentó Sora. Sí, Sora siempre tan genial y sabia —es el primer San Valentín con Mimi de vuelta —la aludida sacó el pecho con orgullo —y bueno, sería darle la bienvenida a Meiko.

—¡No es necesario! —ella se sintió avergonzada y agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué se les ocurre? —Hikari sonrió. ¡Ella también era adorable! Tai no, él no lo era.

—Creo que Mimi tiene algo planeado —Koushiro se arrepintió en automático de lo que dijo y se volteó a otro lado para esconder el rubor de su rostro.

La castaña sonrió feliz; Koushiro era un chico inteligente después de todo. ¡Claro que tenía planes! Así que aclaró su garganta antes de decirlo.

—Aprovechando que todos estamos aquí —en especial vio a Jou, no podía evitar reclamarle lo alejado que estaba de ellos —propongo actividad de amigo secreto de chocolates.

Se aplaudió y giró a verlos a todos con ansiedad.

—¿Eso es mandar chocolates toda la semana de manera anónima?

Mimi asintió. —Y en San Valentín dar un regalo especial.

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo de inmediato. Mimi amó más que nunca a sus amigas. Koushiro no tenía ningún problema en participar, lo mismo con Takeru. Yamato había permanecido callado, pero supuso que era buena idea, así se mantenían más en contacto (así olvidaban por un momento los destrozos de la ciudad causada por los digimons infectados) con sus amigos.

—¡Pero yo no los veo todo los días! ¡Y tengo que estudiar!

—¡Tú siempre tienes que estudiar! —la castaña lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido —¿Seguro que tu novia es humana?

Jou se ofendió, pero aceptó de inmediato ante semejante comentario porque se quedó sin argumento alguno. Tal vez no enviaría regalos todos los días, tal vez no tendría tanto tiempo, pero él se encargaría de compensarle todo a su amigo secreto después.

El único que faltaba era Taichi.

Otra vez Taichi y sus indecisiones. —No te haces nada con entrar —Sora palmeó el hombro del moreno.

Este se tensó y se dedicó a mirar el rostro de sus amigos. La mayoría le rogaba porque entrara y una que otra mirada (Yamato y Mimi), ese par… ¿Desde cuándo era tan parecido? Lo miraban con molestia.

—Está bien.

Pudo notar que el rubio se volteó para ocultar su sonrisa de medio lado. Aunque la mirada de fastidio no se le quitó. Mimi pareció perdonarlo y se puso a hacer los papelitos que servirían para el intercambio.

* * *

—¡No se vale cambiar! —la castaña amenazó. Era una grosería hacer eso; todos ahí eran amigos y vamos, a todos les gustaba el chocolate —¡Primero las mujeres!

—Esto es una dictadura —Takeru se echó para atrás y se recargó en una pared.

—Ya sabes cómo es —pudo jurar que la voz de su hermano mayor sonó divertida. ¡Yamato no se divertía y menos con eso! Hasta le dio miedo, ¿estaría enfermo?

Mimi se levantó y extendió su brazo para poner un vaso transparente delante de Meiko, ella sería la primera por ser la nueva del grupo. Cuando ella sacó un papelito, lo abrió lo leyó, luego lo volvió a doblar, no pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

La castaña la vio con insistencia, trataba de adivinar quién le había tocado y así justificar sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—No se vale tocarse así mismo.

—¡No me toqué! —respondió nerviosa.

Mimi le sonrió, luego lo averiguaría. —Hikari —nombró.

Ella no ocultó su sonrisa juguetona y tan delatora. ¡No sabía guardar secretos! ¡Era una tonta disimulando! Bien, bien, ya tenía cómo empezar su lista de quién le toca a quién.

La siguiente fue Sora y ella no se sonrojó y ni nada. El semblante de la pelirroja no cambió y se sintió frustrada. ¡Sora era difícil! No pediría ayuda y menos le daría información. Infló sus mejillas con frustración y se dedicó a sacar su papelito…

Cuando lo leyó supo que estaba perdida. _—Yamato._

Quiso patearse por poner la regla de no cambiar.

Yamato no era tan fácil como Takeru, con quien compartía el mismo amor por los dulces. Tampoco era el considerado Koushiro; él se conformaría con cualquier detalle y menos era un Taichi: ¡Un glotón por excelencia! A Yamato nunca lo había visto comer chocolates o dulces. ¿Qué podía regalarle? Yamato era simple, pero complicado, debía darle cosas sencillas pero a su gusto, un cubo de hielo quizás... ¡Nah, no era un pingüino! ¿O sí lo era?

¡Le había tocado el más difícil! Incluso Taichi con su crisis de maduración era más fácil.

Ya no le importó saber quién le tocó al resto, porque el nombre más especial le había tocado a ella.

* * *

Bien. Bien.

Era su amigo y debía esforzarse. ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Por dónde empezar?

Yamato era especial; no podía regalarle golosinas como lo haría con Takeru, o como a Taichí. A alguien tan amargado como él, bastaba con un chocolate amargo. ¡Hasta Jou era mejor opción! ¡No iba a verlo hasta el domingo y por ende, no darle regalos era mejor opción que quedar mal!

Pero bien, el rubio era un desafío que debía afrontar.

¿Le gustarán los chocolates con almendras? Bueno, para alguien frío como Yamato… ¿Qué tal chocolate blanco? O quizás… chocolate negro, quizás con vino dentro. Ya no sabía, era doloroso. Había tantas opciones y tan pocas probabilidades de quedar bien.

Y a lo lejos de la tienda visualizó una simpática cajita rosa. Eran _Kisses de Hershey's_ ¡A todos le gustaban esos chocolates! No importaba el precio y gastar más de lo establecido, era para un amigo.

Se sintió victoriosa con sus compras, hasta se dio el lujo de comprar una barra _Hershey's_ edición especial: ¡Sabor a dulce de leche! Claro, también se compró sus buenos chocolates para ella, se lo merecía luego de la presión.

Ya tenía chocolates para cuatro días de la semana. Y bueno, después se preocuparía por el regalo "bueno" de ese intercambio.

* * *

— _"Que tengas bonito día, pero no tanto como tú. De tu amigo secreto"_ —se sintió feliz, su amigo secreto sí que era esplendido: ¡Le regaló m &m's!

Y encima le había dejado una genial nota. Desde ahí, se prometió que ella averiguaría quién era la persona que le regalaría y con ese detalle, ya quedaban dos descartados: Taichi y Yamato. Los principales sospechosos eran Takeru y el resto de las chicas.

—Al menos a ti, tu amigo secreto te dio algo —escuchó la voz de Sora a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo? —se volteó y parpadeó confundida.

—No me ha mandado nada.

—¿Tú ya regalaste algo? —la pelirroja asintió —aún no se acaba el día —trató de confortar.

—Para mí, sí —comentó —no haré el examen de álgebra y mi día ya se acabó.

Una brillante idea cruzó su mente, ya que ella no había dado su regalo del día. —Oh. ¿Yamato y Taichi harán el examen?

—Sí. Uno no es el más puntual y el otro no es el más listo.

Mimi sonrió. —¿A qué hora es la prueba?

Sora miró su reloj. —Aproximadamente en quince minutos.

¡Genial! Si Yamato no era puntual, era su momento para dejarle el regalo del día de hoy. —Sora, ¿me haces un favor?

La pelirroja asintió.

—¿Puedes entregarle este regalo a mi amigo secreto? —sacó una cajita de chocolates y buscó en su bolso un plumón para escribir.

— _"Suerte en tu examen. De tu amigo secreto"_ —arqueó una ceja —¿Taichi o Yamato?

No supo por qué, pero se sonrojó. —Yamato.

—Yo se lo entrego.

Y en el tono de Sora hubo cierta insinuación, que Mimi no se atrevió a negar porque sería ponerse la sandalia antes de espinarse.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tú no tienes examen! —Taichi arrugó la nariz —¿Vienes a burlarte de nuestra desgracia?

A él que le preguntaran de fútbol, no de álgebra lineal. El soccer podría salvarle la vida, el método Gauss-Jordan, no.

A Sora le sorprendió ver a Yamato sentando en su escritorio y no pudo evitar clavar su vista en él, el rubio se sintió comprometido y masculló por lo bajo.

—Más vale tarde que nunca —dijo con ironía. Él siempre llegaba tarde, pero había llegado temprano al examen. Era buen momento para cambiar.

—¿Qué quieres? —esta vez fue él quien preguntó.

—Solo vengo a traerte esto —y sacó de su mochila el regalo que Mimi le mandaba.

— _"Suerte en tu examen. De tu amigo secreto"_ —leyó.

—¿Qué son? —el curioso Taichi se asomó —¡Kisses! ¡Dame! —hizo por agarrar pero Yamato lo alejó de él.

—Son míos.

—Solo uno —suplicó.

—Que te mande tu amigo secreto.

—¡Ya me los comí! —chilló de manera infantil.

Sora se dedicó a ver con una sonrisa la escena; a veces no entendía a Tai y otras veces le recordaba al niño que una vez fue.

—A mí mi amigo secreto no me ha mandado nada.

—A lo mejor es Tai, porque se lo comió.

Y los tres sonrieron. Sin duda había sido una buena idea, se estaban volviendo a unir y eso les estaba haciendo olvidar por un momento los problemas que habían enfrentado y que probablemente enfrentarían más adelante.

* * *

—Mimi.

La castaña se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. —¡Takeru! ¡Hola! —era raro no haberlo visto todo el día.

—Fui a conseguir el regalo para mi amigo secreto.

¡Mal! ¡No tenía que decirle lo que sufrió buscando algo, porque sería descortés! Y encima, ¡arruinaría la sorpresa!

—Pero lo conseguí. ¿Podrías entregárselo por mí?

Ok. Takeru no era. Lo tachaba de la lista... pero, ¿si no era él, quién?

—Es para Kou —y el rubio estiró su brazo para pasarle un dulce —sé que a él, le gustan más los caramelos.

Ella sonrió y lo recibió. —Se lo daré en clase, tenemos una clase juntos.

* * *

—¡Tengo al peor amigo secreto de la historia! —Sora renegó.

—¿Por qué? —Hikari preguntó.

—¡Van dos días y no me ha mandado nada!

Mimi ladeó sus labios, ese no era el propósito de la actividad. Todos habían estado recibiendo y mandando sus detalles. Incluso Jou, ella creía en su compromiso. ¡El hombre casi era un santo! Era responsable con casi todo (menos con las buenas calificaciones).

—Te lo tiene que bonificar —comentó ella —¡Amenazaré a todos!

—Mimi… —la tímida voz de Meiko resonó.

Todas las chicas se callaron y se giraron a ella. —De-de tú amigo secreto —su mano tembló pero le pasó a Mimi un jugo y unas galletas.

—¡Tengo el mejor amigo secreto de la historia! ¡Dime quién es! —casi ordenó. La chica se sonrojó.

—¡No comprometas a Meiko! —Sora regañó.

La castaña infló sus mejillas como niña regañada. —Lo siento.

—Descuida —llevó sus manos hacia atrás para acomodar su falda y sentarse.

—¿Cómo te va con los regalos?

—Bien —respondió —me han dado dos chocolates y me han dejado notas.

—¡Soy la única que no recibe nada! —Sora no dejaba de lamentarse, pero lo hacía de broma. Ella ya se imaginaba quién era su amigo secreto y estaba segura que se lo compensarían.

—Ya llegará.

—Bueno, tengo que enviar mi regalo de hoy —Mimi se levantó —¡Nos vemos más tarde! —y alzó su mano para despedirse de sus amigas.

—Por cierto Mimi, ayer tu amigo secreto se comió todos los chocolates —la pelirroja alzó su pulgar.

Y ella se sintió más animada por la actividad.

* * *

—A la princesa del rosa le gustan los dulces, me tocó alguien fácil —Taichi se relajó tanto que llevó sus manos atrás de su nuca.

—Lo dices como si no hubieras pedido consejos —a Yamato le irritaba que Taichi se las diera de sabio. ¡Si le había pedido ayuda precisamente a él!

Sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes. —Claro. Tú eres más observador —comentó riendo.

—Como sea, no es más sencillo que el mío.

Ambos dejaron de caminar y Taichi acercó su rostro a él. Lo hizo sentir incómodo por el momento de cercanía…

—Tacaño.

—¡Ya te dije que no es Jou!

—Vamos, él es el más fácil. No está aquí y no hay que mandarle nada. De él, le sigue Mimi.

Yamato gruñó. Taichi era un idiota, el amigo secreto más fácil era precisamente él: el troglodita del grupo. Solo había que darle montón de chocolate para tenerlo feliz. Jou era complicado por la distancia y bueno, Mimi era una persona amante de los dulces pero estos dulces tenían que ser dignos de ella, porque no se conformaría con algo barato.

Los dos entraron a su salón de clases.

—¡Parece que es navidad! —dijo en tono infantil y Yamato se impactó por la bipolaridad del moreno: primero dudaba en entrar y ahorita era el más feliz. Taichi solo había "madurado" en ciertos aspectos, pero seguía siendo el más idiota.

En sus respectivos lugares había dos regalos (uno para cada quién) y dos notas.

— _"Provecho. De tu amigo secreto"_ —leyó Taichi. Y sin cuidado dobló la hoja y la tiró lejos. A él solo le importaba el chocolate.

— _"Qué tengas bonito día. De tu amigo secreto"_ —leyó y vio la barra que le habían dejado, era de dulce de leche.

—Vaya, tu amigo sí que es detallista.

Y por primera vez, Yamato indagó en su mente sobre los posibles candidatos.

* * *

—Oye, ¿te vas a comer eso?

Yamato rodó los ojos con fastidio. Simplemente se daba por vencido. —No, ya estoy empalagado.

Su amigo se puso feliz y alcanzó el resto de la barra. —¡Está riquísima!

El rubio asintió.

—Me pregunto qué te darán mañana —porque así él comería más.

No respondió. Porque sabía que pasaría exactamente eso: él comería una parte de su regalo y se lo terminaría dando a Taichi porque se empalagó. No era mucho de chocolates.

* * *

—Oye Mimi, ¿cómo te va con el amigo secreto?

—¡Excelente! —Tai contuvo la risa —¡Es el mejor de la historia!

¡Tómala! ¡Halagos para él, de parte de ella! Oh, pobre e inocente Mimi Tachikawa, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era su amigo secreto… sería una gran sorpresa cuando supiera que siempre se trató de él.

—¿Y a ti, Taichi?

—Bien. El amigo secreto conoce mis gustos a la perfección.

—¿Y a Yamato? —sí, quería información de él y no se arrepentía de indagar.

—Uhmmm —Tai dudó.

—¿Uhmm qué? —cuestionó de mala gana.

Alzó los hombros. —¡Nada!

Oh no. Ella era Mimi Tachikawa y se lo diría, porque Yamato era su amigo secreto.

—Nada de nada —alzó la voz —dime, ¿no le han dado regalo como a Sora? ¡Porque esto no puede seguir así!

Mimi se sintió genio por la excusa exprés que tuvo. Taichi se puso a pensar, Yamato alegaba que su amigo secreto era el más fácil. Él creía que era Jou porque estaba lejos y no le regalaba nada, pero Sora no había recibido nada. Entonces… el amigo secreto del tacaño Yamato era ¡Sora! Y el muy tarado no le había dado ni un solo detalle.

—Yamato dice que está empalagado de tanto chocolate —escupió. Vómito verbal, no supo por qué. Su lengua fue más rápida de lo que su cerebro podía procesar.

La castaña pudo escuchar los fragmentos de su corazón caer en el vacío. Ella que se había esmerado, ella que sentía que había hecho las cosas bien con Yamato, que no era tan amigo suyo pero por algo se tenía que empezar, pero no era así. ¡Era un malagradecido!

No era para nada justo que la tratara así, que dijera eso cuando eran detalles de parte de un amigo (quien fuera), solo debía agradecerlo y no comérselo, no expresarse tan feo. Sus chocolates habían sido de los buenos, no había regalado algo barato. ¡Se pasaba!

Quiso gritar. Pero se calmó. Taichi no debía saber que el rubio era su amigo secreto.

* * *

Cuando escuchó al rubio carraspear, antes de que el día se acabara supo cómo podía vengarse.

—¿Te sientes mal Yamato? —preguntó con falsa preocupación.

El rubio la vio con el ceño fruncido. —Ensañé hasta tarde y me duele la garganta, nada del otro mundo. Supongo —le restó importancia.

Pero el foco en su cabeza se encendió. Esa tos, le daba una magnífica idea.

—¡Mimi! —Hikari gritaba desde el fondo.

La castaña se frustró porque Yamato siguió su camino. ¡Ella quería más material para vengarse!

—De tu amigo secreto —y le pasó un paquete de gomitas azucaradas, provocando que la castaña viajara a las nubes de la felicidad.

* * *

— _"¡Que la miel no te empalague! De tu muy indignado amigo secreto"_ —leyó lento.

Miró sobre su escritorio ese papel con una pequeña e insignificante pastilla amarilla, de miel supuso, encima.

—Oh, este regalo no me gusta —Taichi se agachó para analizar el dulce. Llevó sus manos a su cintura —que amigo tan tacaño.

—Bueno, al menos te dieron algo —Sora se rió de su desgracia. ¿Qué le había pasado a Mimi como para indignarse así? —la miel con limón es buena para la tos.

El moreno achicó los ojos. —La miel empalaga… como los chocolates —¡Esa tenía que ser Mimi, defintiviamente! —creo que tu amigo secreto se enteró de algo.

Yamato palideció; Taichi no podía ser su amigo secreto, porque él le mandaba a Mimi.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Eh, mira… mi amigo secreto no me ha mandado nada —ignoró al rubio e intentó cambiar el tema.

Oh no. Ahora por maricón se quedaba sin regalo.

* * *

—¿Qué te hizo Yamato?

—Nada. Se empalagó de chocolate y como le dolía la garganta, le mandé una pastilla de miel. Solo una para que no se empalague.

Sora suspiró. Mimi seguía indignada.

—Estás exagerando.

La castaña negó y fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja, quien se limitó a alzar los hombros con resignación.

—Deberían derretir la nieve —Sora bromeó, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

—¡Ni qué fuéramos pingüinos! Bueno, él sí. ¡Yamato es un pingüino! —hielo total para los que no eran sus amigos y medio hielo para quienes sí lo eran. Fin.

Pero una idea se cruzó por su mente; Sora no estaba equivocada. Ella tenía que hacer algo con esa amistad, ella definitivamente tenía que derretir esa nieve.

Por venganza o por amistad. O por lo que fuea; ya no empalagaría pingüinos, ahora ¡Los derretiría!

* * *

 **Introducción a algo. Se nota horriblemente que cambié de idea XD**

 **¡Pero me gustan los pingüinos! ¿A quién no? XDDDD**

 **Este fic no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, a ver si se animan a leerlo. Gracias!**


	2. La condena de un abrazo

**Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! Traigo mi pingüinezco-trasero aquí, en una segunda parte. Antes debo aclarar que será longfic y que meteré taiora y quizás takari, para alargar los capítulos. Nah, hay mucho hielo que derretir, pero sí habrá taiora. XD  
 _Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Derritiendo pingüinos  
Capítulo ll: La condena de un abrazo**

* * *

Taichi golpeaba con impaciencia el suelo; movía su pie de arriba hacia abajo. Lo suyo no era esperar, lo desquiciaba. Él era un ser impaciente y que nunca estaba quieto, nunca esperaba por nadie, al contrario: esperaban por él pero como necesitaba de esa persona se tenía que aguantar. Y fin de la historia e inicio de su sufrimiento.

Él era el que necesitaba, no el necesitado que se podía hacer del rogar. Además, cierta parte de su impaciencia se debía a la traición de Yamato. ¡El muy maricón lo había dejado abajo! Toda la semana le ayudó con los regalos de su amigo secreto y al final, lo había botado. Seguro se trataba de una venganza por dudar a la hora de pelear; conocía a su amigo y sabía que podía aparentar estar bien, pero obvio planeaba asesinarlo mientras dormía.

Oh. Claro que lo conocía. ¡Así se las gastaba! Podía aparentar estar bien, pero Yamato Ishida planeaba su asesinato mientras le ayudaba a comprar regalos para su amigo secreto.

Y bueno, aparte del rubio, solo podía confiar en una sola persona… Sora. ¡Ella tenía buen juicio!

—Taichi —la voz de la pelirroja resonó.

Su práctica de tenis había culminado, ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y se sorprendió ver al moreno con uniforme —eso le decía que no se había ido a su casa—. Lo primero que Sora sintió fue miedo.

—¿Pasó algo?

El moreno suspiró y negó. Luego pasó su mano por su cabello. —Este... Sora —le daba pena y empezó a tartamudear.

Achicó los ojos. —No me digas que quieres que te pase de nuevo las prácticas de biología, ¡Taichi! —regañó —ya te dije que debías ser más atento, que estamos por salir de la preparatoria y ya debes agarrar talento, hacerte responsable y decidir tu futuro. ¡No siempre vamos a ser unos niños!

Sí, ese era un problema, la infancia y la adolescencia se estaba terminando y ya las cosas ya no eran tan sencillas, ya pesaban, ya había cargos de conciencia. Y miedo por tomar malas decisiones. ¡Eso era madurar! ¡Taichi el maduro!

—Sora, aunque no lo creas tengo todas las prácticas en la bitácora.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para seguir regañando pero de inmediato enmudeció y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—Pareces mi mamá —confesó sonriendo un poco. Él siempre iba a estar agradecido por tenerla como amiga; siempre estaba ahí y siempre se daba el tiempo para darle su jalón de orejas.

Sí él crecía, era por ella en cierta parte.

—¿Entonces?

Clavó su vista en él. Taichi era más alto y por más que pasara el tiempo, para ella, él siempre iba a ser el impulsivo niño. Claro, algo tonto. Eso siempre, pero estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo siempre y hacerlo ver la verdad.

—Es sobre el amigo secreto —rodó los ojos —necesito ayuda.

Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué todos le pedían ayuda? ¡Si ella tenía un amigo tan mísero que no le mandaba nada! Ni una notita escrita en papel.

Ya le amargaba el hecho de ver a todos esforzándose, de ella esforzándose por su amigo secreto, ya que no tenía la culpa del incumplimiento de los otros.

—¿Quién te tocó? —como siempre, estaba dispuesta a ayudarle...

—Mimi —confesó —Yamato me había estado ayudando, pero luego se enojó.

Sora no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Tú también Sora? —sonó decepcionado; otra más que se burlaba del pobre e infeliz Taichi, al parecer Dios le mandaba castigo por no saber qué hacer por su vida.

Iba a irse de ahí, pero ella lo detuvo al agarrarle el brazo.

—¡No te enojes!

Frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza.

—Es que, has crecido Taichi. En otras ocasiones te importaría poco qué regalar, comprarías lo primero que se te ponga enfrente y ahora, no sé… pides ayuda para quedar bien.

Y por alguna extraña razón se sintió bien. Hasta pudo inflar su pecho con orgullo al oír esas palabras de ella, es que Sora siempre fue madura y que le dijera eso, era como ser halagado… justo en un momento de su vida en que parecía no ser entendido por nadie, ni por él mismo.

—Supongo que sí —rió nervioso.

—Y me río porque se me hace gracioso lo de Mimi y Yamato —confesó.

Arqueó una ceja. —¿Verdad que el muy indignado amigo secreto de Yamato es Mimi?

Sora vaciló un poco, se lo había dicho con tanta seguridad. ¿Tanto había madurado que esos detalles no pasaban desapercibidos por él? Luego se dio cuenta que era ridículo lo que estaba pensando, ¡Mimi era tan obvia!

—No te lo puedo decir —Sora jugueteó con él y pasó por su lado —y si quieres que te ayude, no me preguntes sobre eso.

—¡Tramposa!

* * *

Mimi recortó una hoja de su cuaderno y empezó a escribir en ella, el nombre de todos sus amigos. Faltaba un día para culminar la actividad del amigo secreto y ella, tenía mucha información por hilar. Entre ese material, estaba adivinar quién era el amigo de cada quién.

Con impaciencia golpeteó con su lápiz la mesa, al ritmo en que apoyaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano: su amigo secreto era _Yamato,_ Sora tenía un amigo muy desconsiderado y ese para ella, tenía que ser _Taichi._ En esos momentos, ni siquiera sabía dónde tenía la cabeza. Adoraba a su amigo, pero no creía capaz de esa infamia a ninguna de las chicas, ni a Takeru, menos Kou y ¡mucho menos el superior! Que si bien, le iba mal en la vida estudiantil, jamás haría eso. ¡Era tan íntegro!

Joe solo sacaba malas notas, pero jamás dejaría a un amigo desamparado… Ah, pero gomamon era su amigo y lo tenía abandonado… Oh, vaya que era candidato. Pero no, él solo era dedicado con sus estudios, se esforzaba tanto pero tenía mala suerte. ¡No podía ser él!

Era maduro y se esforzaba porque sabía bien lo que quería en la vida, pero de eso a quedar mal con ella… ¡jamás! El principal, seguía siendo Taichi. Aunque tenía una gran competencia ¡El pingüino más malvado de la historia! ¡La mutación entre un gremlin y un pingüino! ¡Yamato! Él era tan malo, que sin duda podía hacerlo.

Por otra parte, sabía que Takeru le regalaba a Koushiro y él era el principal candidato de ser su amigo secreto. ¿Quién más? ¡Él siempre tan atento! Y más cuando se trataba de ella, obvio era Kou.

El amigo secreto de Sora era Meiko y el de Meiko. Oh, tenía que ser Hikari, o Takeru… o Taichi... o el superior. Considerando su timidez y como era la nueva del grupo, los esfuerzos que había visto que hacía por cumplir y ganarse a todos… ¡Era Jou!

—¿Qué haces?

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Un grito de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios.

—¡Me asustaste, tonta!

Hikari se sentó a su lado y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Trato de adivinar quién es el amigo secreto de cada uno.

—A ver…

Pasó su hoja por la mesa, Hikari fijó la vista en ella:

 _Mimi – Yamato_

 _Taichi/Yamato– Sora_

 _Sora – Meiko_

 _Takeru- Koushiro_

 _Koushiro – Mimi_

—¿En qué te basas para esto? —preguntó divertida.

—El mío, obvio lo sé. Sora y Takeru me han pedido dar sus regalos… —explicó.

—¿Por qué Sora tiene dos candidatos? ¡No le han dado nada! —a eso no le encontraba lógica porque no había regalo que la llevara a pensar en eso —¿En qué te basas que tu amigo secreto es Koushiro?

Mimi la vio con indignación. —Por los grandes detalles que han tenido conmigo —confesó. Para ella, Kou era como una laptop sin contraseña… era tan fácil de descifrar, si con solo verla se sonrojaba.

—No creo que sea tan obvio, él es muy listo.

Una vena saltó en su frente. No iba a discutir con ella sobre eso. —Y lo de Sora —cambió de tema —es porque estos dos son los más ingratos; Taichi no sabe nada y Yamato es un pingüi- _lin._

—¿Un qué?

Rodó los ojos con fastidio. —Un muto. Una mutación biológica entre un pingüino y un gremlin.

Hikari soltó una carcajada y Mimi prefirió sacarle información, aprovechando su momento de simpatía. —¿Quién es tu amigo secreto?

Los ojos chocolate de la digielegida de la luz se posaron en ella. —Tu lista está mal.

—¿Por qué? —la castaña asustada repasó los nombres. ¡No había forma!, al menos que ella sea la amiga secreta de Hikari. Abrió los ojos e intercambió su mirada de la lista a ella —Hikari, ¿yo soy tu amiga secreta?

—No te lo puedo decir —sonrió con dulzura y se levantó —¡Tengo clase!

Y la menor de los Yagami se retiró, despidiéndose de su amiga con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

* * *

En cuanto visualizó a su hermano sonrió tan burlonamente. Takeru no temió en mostrar todos sus dientes. Yamato, en cambio, lo vio con molestia y pasó de largo, no estaba para bromas.

—Se supone que la actividad es para promover la amistad, no para destruirla —comentó el menor, su hermano caminaba por enfrente de él y no dudó en seguirlo —ni parece que es tu emblema. ¿Lo entiendes?

No es que le doliera mucho el tacaño regaño de su hermano menor. ¡Ahora venía ÉL, el menor, a llamarle la atención al MAYOR! Necesitaba una canción sobre eso. Y volviendo a la realidad, lo que le dolía, era la razón. ¿Indignado por qué? Él no había hecho nada para afectar a sus amigos y pese a los conflictos que había tenido con Taichi —y que siguía teniendo—, no le gustaría generar más peleas o discusiones con los demás, él sabía que era el momento de estar unidos por las próximas batallas, que estaba seguro volverían más temprano que tarde.

Era incómodo estar tratando de salvar al mundo, teniendo conflictos con sus amigos o compañeros.

—¿Sabes algo de eso? —preguntó con cansancio.

Takeru negó. —Pero tengo mis apuestas.

Arqueó una ceja. —¿Mimi?

—¿Quién más?

Ningún otro era capaz. Quizás Taichi, pero él le hubiera dado un puñetazo en vez de una pastilla de miel.

Suspiró cansinamente. Al parecer, Mimi Tachikawa no había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma niña remilgada, quien llegaba un lugar y rápidamente se convertía en el centro de atención de todo. Era la misma persona que no temía en decir lo que pensaba o en mostrar sus sentimientos; fueran cuales fueran. Ella no se hacía chiquita para demostrar su indignación y menos se quedaba callada ante una ofensa contra su persona y por alguna extraña razón, eso no le disgustaba.

Él no era una persona buena con las palabras. Él era brusco y no se tocaba el corazón, porque no lo tenía —al parecer, decía. Se rumoraba. Mimi lo divulgaba—. Y en algún momento se sintió agradecido con ella, de que lo entendiera y expresara la idea que cruzaba por su mente, al sentir ese desespero por los titubeos de Taichi. Mimi había ganado fuerza con el pase de los años, incluso valor. Ya no era llorona y no temblaba en la batalla, no dudaba en proteger a los que quería. Era de su equipo.

Pero ahora, la fierecilla estaba indignada con él. Quizás hasta le decía a Palmon que lo lastimara.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—¡Nada!

Lo vio con desconfianza. —Te conozco hermano y estos días, has estado más irascible de lo normal.

Maldijo. —Eso es otra cosa —fue incapaz de negar eso, Takeru no tenía un pelo de tonto. Pero sin duda, no hablaría ni con él y con nadie lo que sentía. Estaba enojado, sí. Pero eso era con Taichi, no con Mimi, su muy indignada, y nada secreta, amiga.

Se resignó, esa conversación no llevaría a nada. —En dado caso, necesitas dos regalos.

—¿Por qué?

—Para tu amigo secreto y para Mimi.

Y en ese momento cayó en cuenta que era irónico: su amigo secreto era Taichi, con quien había tenido roces y sin embargo, a momentos parecía que las cosas seguían como si nada entre ellos —claro, un poco distanciados y a eso le sumaba otro factor: los temores del moreno por cierta pelirroja.

Pero ni al caso. Él no pensaba en eso.

—Podría ser… —confesó, porque para que a Mimi se le bajara el coraje iba a estar difícil y él, la prefería de amiga que de enemiga. A momento sentía que se entendían y eso era precisamente lo que le daba miedo.

* * *

—¡Ya no quiero saber nada de amigos secretos!

—El tuyo es anónimo, pero el mío es una pingüi-basura —se quejó Mimi. Por un momento fantaseó que el ejército de soldaditos de juguete de Toy Story lo atacaban: _¿Dónde estaba el honor de esa basura? ¡Era una completa vergüenza! ¡No se merecía el respeto de nadie!_

—No seas tan dura con Yamato —Sora entendía los dos lados del argumento y sabía que el rubio no era ni tan bueno y ni tan malo.

Refunfuñó. —¿Te gusta verdad? —cuestionó con picardía.

Sora palideció unos segundos y después se puso roja. —¡NO! Solo es mi amigo.

Sonrió triunfal. —¿Entonces te gusta Taichi? ¡Suertuda! ¡Los dos son guapos! Pero no tengo a cual irle en estos momentos… —puso una mano sobre su barbilla, en una pose pensativa, tal y como el icono de _whatsapp._

—Eres una pingüina pensativa —Sora bromeó para evadir esa realidad. A veces se sentía atrapada entre los dos, pero su balanza pesaba más de oro lado… —¿Qué hay de Koushiro? Siempre se sonroja cuando te ve.

—Es lindo, pero… no —exclamó sin ningún decoro, le divertía pero él solo era su amigo. No podía ser más —hablando de pingüinos y traiciones —comentó viendo a Hikari y a Meiko.

La castaña sonrió con dulzura. —Mimi, solo falta un día. Mantén el factor sorpresa.

—¿Pasó algo? —cuestionó con duda la pelirroja.

—Hikari no me quiere confirmar que soy su amiga secreta —infló sus mejillas de manera infantil.

Esbozó una sonrisa. —No puedo hacer eso.

—¡Creí que tu amigo secreto era Koushiro, Mimi! —Sora pareció confundida.

—Y yo creí que era Joe —Meiko se unió a la conversación.

Mimi hizo un pequeño mohín y después se cruzó de brazos. —El caso es que mi amigo secreto es el peor. Yo me estaba esforzando por él y miren con lo que me sale: ¡Qué lo estoy empalagando!

—¿Quién es tu amigo secreto?

—Me dan ganas de decirles para que le reclamen —vio a sus amigas —es el pingüino más malvado del mundo, el más frío, el pingüino que nació en el inframundo ¡Yamato!

* * *

Yamato rascaba su nuca con cierta incomodidad. Sabía que Mimi estaba molesta con él, por una razón que estaba fuera de su alcance. A veces las mujeres pedían tanto de los hombres, cuando claramente se habían quedado atrás en la escala de la evolución.

—¿Te matan los remordimientos? —Takeru y sus bromas.

El Ishida puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermano rió y alzó los hombros.

—Prepárate que un ejército femenino quiere tu cabeza en un asta.

¿Pero qué demonios?

—Se atrapan más moscas con miel, que con vinagre. ¿No? —ahora Koushiro se sumaba a los dos hermanos.

—¿¡Tú también!? —sentía que le llovía sobre mojado. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos le señalaban.

—Bueno, tu muy indignado amigo secreto, es expresivo.

Los tres asintieron derrotados.

—¡Pobre Mimi!

¿Pobre ella? ¡Pobre Yamato! ¡Él era el que estaba sufriendo!

—Falta un día —quiso apoyar Izumi un rato después.

Claro, pero era el día decisivo y quién sabía qué diablos había cruzado por la cabeza de la castaña. Yamato no era una persona de frivolidades, hasta malo era para recibir obsequios. No sabía recibirlos, pero había aceptado esta actividad por amistad. Iba a ser una lucha interna entre él y sus demonios. Pero ahora, uno se había vestido de rosa y atentaba contra su persona.

Ahora, menos que nunca le iban a gustar esas festividades. ¡JÁ!

Le estaba quitando lo bueno a todo. Al parecer, ella tenía el mismo poder que él: pudrir todo.

* * *

—¿No va a venir Joe? —la castaña exclamó furiosa.

¡No podía ser! ¡Simple y sencillamente no podía ser! ¿Por qué lo hacía tan complicado? ¡Ella no entendía! Había tiempo para todo. Pero el superior, seguía empeñado en alejarse de ellos.

—Déjalo, tiene cosas qué hacer.

Yamato le mandó una mirada de enojo al moreno. Por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo, que amenazaba por arruinar la reunión de todos.

—¿Empezamos con el intercambio? —Takeru interrumpió antes de que la magia se arruinara —bueno, el regalo de Joe va a faltar. Estoy seguro que luego lo repondrá.

Ah, claro. El muy malvado ni respondía y ni mandaba nada.

Mimi mordía su labio inferior. No había visto a Yamato hasta ese día y por alguna razón, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y con vergüenza de sus acciones. Luego, sacudió la cabeza. ¡Claro que no! ¡No tenía por qué arrepentirse! Él era un pingüino malvado que destruía iglús e ilusiones _pingüinezcas._

—¿Quién empieza?

—¡La organizadora! —todos voltearon a verla.

Parpadeó confundida. ¡No estaba preparada! ¡En absoluto! Había comprado un buen regalo, tampoco era tan ingrata, pero empezar y cargar con la tensión de todo lo que había pasado; su pastilla de miel, sus quejas… Hombre, ya todos sabían que ella era la amiga indignada. ¡Estúpida!

—Por alfabeto —soltó rápidamente y luego se regañó. ¡NO! Si Kou era su amigo secreto, ella sería de las primeras.

—Parece justo.

El pelirrojo se paró _en_ medio del círculo que habían formado. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas y Mimi sintió que efectivamente, sus sospechas eran ciertas. ¡Solo ella lo ponía así! ¡Quería esconder su cara en la nieve! Oh, no. ¡En la tierra! ¡Como los avestruces! ¡Ella no era un pingüino! ¡Ese era el efecto Yamato! ¡Le estaba afectando! Estaba a nada de rodar como dinosaurio por todo el suelo. Si se podía, haría _berrinche power._

—Con discurso para que sea más divertido.

Ese era Takeru, quien obvio se aprovechaba de la timidez de Kou. Y eso la perjudicaba más: ¿Qué iba a decir ella después? _"Este regalo es para un pingüino al cual quería derretir, pero luego quise empalagar"._ ¡Sonaba patético"

—Bien… —ahora tenía que improvisar. ¡Qué genial! Mimi sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar, no escuchaba las palabras del pelirrojo, si no… se dedicaba a mirar a su amigo secreto…

Todo ocurrió tan pausadamente, vio que recibió una llamada y se alejó de todos.

Se iba. Eso era genial. Más que eso… Si se retiraba por otro compromiso, no rechistaría… Era la gloria. ¡No le daría la cara! Confiada enderezó su postura y arregló su vestido, para pasar al frente.

—¡Meiko!

¿Qué? ¡Eso no podía ser cierto!

Un fallo de cálculos, solamente. La chica pasó al centro, totalmente roja, y recibió el presente de Koushiro.

Mimi suspiró. Bien, Yamato no volvía y eso era ganancia.

—Ahora, te toca Meiko.

Aclaró su garganta y con la mirada baja comenzó a hablar. —No tengo mucho en este círculo de amigos, pero estoy agradecida porque me hayan aceptado... —su voz era cada vez más baja —este regalo es para alguien que ha sido muy amable conmigo… Takeru.

Feliz de la vida, el rubio pasó al frente y abrazó a la chica sin ningún deparo. Meiko se sonrojó más.

Mimi achicó los ojos. ¡Eso no tenía chiste! ¡Takeru le regalaba a Kou y así se cerraba un círculo! De nuevo estaba siendo castigada por los dioses por su conducta, todo apuntaba a que tenía que enfrentar al rubio Ishida rápido... ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde escondía el pico de pingüino? ¡oh, no! ¡La cara!, luego respiró hondo y se dio cuenta que todo era simulacro: Yamato no volvía aún.

—Bueno. Mi regalo… la persona no está aquí. ¡Paso!

Otro error de fallos…

—Se suponía que tú le regalabas a Kou —susurró.

—Ah, eso… era un regalo que su amigo secreto me pidió que le mandara —¡Qué buena estrategia! ¡Dos guías!

Y por alguna razón, mandó una mirada recriminatoria a Kari, quien le sonrió con dulzura. ¡Tenía que ser obra de esos dos cómplices!

—¿Quién diablos sigue? —cuestionó un impaciente Taichi. Él ya quería dar su regalo y ver la cara de sorpresa de la castaña... —Takeru le regala a Joe, él no está y no sabemos quién le tocó.

—Dalo tú —ordenó Mimi.

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro y pasó hacia enfrente.

—Este regalo —comentó una vez en medio. Para Mimi era mucho blablablá —es para una persona especial, en todos los sentidos. No le gusta cualquier cosa y he tenido ayuda para sus regalos…

Empezó a hacer cálculos de quiénes faltaban…

—¡Es Mimi!

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por dónde? ¡Era mentira! ¡Absolutamente falso! ¡Cómo iba a ser él su amigo secreto si sus regalos habían sido divinos! ¡Taichi era retrógrada! ¡No tenía buenos gustos! ¡No podía ser!

Mimi lo vio desconcertada y Taichi se burló. ¡Era la reacción que esperaba! Nada como callar a las personas cuando no se esperan nada de ti, fue una bofetada con guante blanco.

¡En tu cara princesa!

Con ayuda y toda la cosa. Taichi había ganado.

—¿Quién te ayudó? —sonó a reclamo.

—Al principio Yamato…

El rostro de Mimi se puso furiosamente rojo. ¡Ella diciendo que era un pingüino malvado! ¡Le estaban viendo la cara! ¿Cómo esos dos iban a saber qué darle? Yamato era un desalmado y Taichi un bruto salvaje. ¡De ninguna forma! No podía salir algo tan bueno de dos personas tan malvadas...

Pero… si era verdad, se iba a sentir mal.

 _"Que a miel no te empalague…"_ Pero que tampoco ¡Lo envenene!

—Pues… mi amigo —"no está" iba a decir, pero Yamato había regresado al ruedo…. ¡Mierda!

—¡Yamato! —gritaron todos. Hasta lo empujaron para colocarlo a un lado de la castaña —¡Abrazo, abrazo!

Presionaron tanto. Mimi estaba roja, llena de vergüenza y no se atrevía a moverse. Sus brazos sostenían el regalo que le había dado Taichi. Yamato estaba frente a ella, lucía mejor… la castaña se preguntó si los pingüinos no se sonrojaban. Lo vio a los ojos y él le sonrió de medio lado… tradujo son sonrisa como "sin rencores" y de pronto, el rubio había alzado sus brazos y la había rodeado…

Esa fue la condena de un abrazo; ella muerta de vergüenza y él como si nada. ¡Tan fresco!

Sin duda, eran los primeros copos que se derretían. Que ella derretía.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Estoy pensando en ligar esta historia con los sucesos del TRI, sin digimons porque me volveré loca D: No obstante, me parece divertido mostrar la parte literaria, más los cambios para tener dosis de OTP.

Estuvo horrible y siento que perdí mi toque cómico T_T ¡Maduré como Taichi!

Gracias por leer, comentar y favear *corazones para todos.

Ahora: A la dueña de esta pingüina... **_Isachan._** Te awo. Somos Rowisa xDD me esforcé para que quedara largo, espero que tu rr empiece de otra forma xDDD y que te hayas reído alguito. La nieve comienza a derretirse 7u7, **_Guest,_** ¡Gracias! Espero haberte divertido ahora también, _ **mimato bombon,**_ Taichi siempre lo arruina todo, yo no tengo problemas si es PRO-mimato, tengoku, aquí la conti :D ¡Espero que te guste!, _ **Sangatsu**_ , aquí el conti XD khe?! habrá más obvis... _ **LadyMimato,** _ Mimi se tragó su venganza. ¡Terminó envenenada con su propia miel!, **_monoazul_** , ¡Qué no se acabe el té!

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Alimentan las ambiciones de este pingüino.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. El primer bloque de hielo

**Notas de autor:** ¡HOLA! \\.O./ hoy vengo a cantarle las mañanitas a mi querido satanás, la persona que me ha hecho quien soy hoy en día XD nah, va para alguien que cayó del cielo como un lucero ―como Lucifer― Isabel Black que está festejando un siglo más de sus maldades, mismas que abarcan: cambiar tu top de personajes favoritos, querer una almohada como la de King, traumarte con Sailor Moon y CCS, AHHH ¿Y qué más? No lo sé, eso no se puede ventilar :x me tienes poca fe, pero aquí estoy yo, haciendo un capítulo bien largo iniciado el 22/06/2016 habiendo actualizado todo lo de FT, y matándome para que tengas cosas de digimon, si esto no es amor entonces dime tú lo que será. XDD ¡Qué te guste! ¡Es para ti con todo mi pinguitastico amor!

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

 **Derritiendo pingüinos**

 **Capítulo III: El primer bloque de hielo**

* * *

Mimi lo tenía claro desde el principio: ¿Ella y Yamato? ¡Nunca!

Para empezar eran diferentes, bastantes distintos, y tenía más en común con su hermano Takeru, ya que los dos eran juguetones y amaban los dulces, pero con Yamato era diferente, el rubio mayor era más serio y distante, y para colmo de sus males se empalagaba rápido _. Ella jamás estaría con un anti-dulces. ¿Cierto?_ él era introvertido por naturaleza. Y ella era un impetuoso huracán rosa que le resultaba bastante fácil convivir con todos ―más que comer caramelos y chocolate―. Ella era extrovertida, cálida y se metía en todos los asuntos de su amigo, no podía estar callada por cinco minutos porque el alma le dolía.

Quizás compartían el gusto por la música, pero que ella supiese: ¡Competían por los géneros! ¡Hasta en eso eran rivales! Mientras a ella le gustaba el pop y podía tararear las canciones de Taylor Swift, Yamato era puro ritual satánico y música que te despedazaba el oído. ¡Era ruido! ¡Rock! ¡Heavy metal! ―algo de drogas, sexo y alcohol a por mayor. _Un pingüino rockero con pantalones de cuero. Por eso caminaba raro y ella la princesa pingüino con escandalosos vestidos rosas y esponjosos. Por eso, no podía caminar._

En definitiva, los dos eran DIFERENTES. Tenían amigos en común y convivían respetuosamente porque compartían el mismo vínculo… pero de ahí… ¡NADA! ―cada pingüino por su lado.

Y siempre estuvo claro, hasta la condena de un abrazo, que la hizo titubear acerca de sus ideas hacia el rubio.

Quizás Yamato no era tan pingüino o era uno con estilo ―el pingüino rock star.

Quizás hasta algún día podían intercambiar música ―y hacer un pingüi-dueto.

Quizás ella podía compartir sus dulces con él y Takeru ―para pingüi-empalagarlo.

Quizás sí podían ser más amigos ―y coexistir en el mismo iglú.

Porque hasta el momento habían coincidido en el mismo equipo: ambos querían pelear contra los digimons infectados. No le había dado importancia, hasta el momento del abrazo, pero era real: ella habló y él, le dio la razón. Algo así como en el digimundo, donde ella cavó tumbas para sus amigos caídos y Taichi ―siempre él, dispuesto a arruinar todo lo que no compartía su pensamiento―, la regañó porque no comprendía lo que hacía.

¿Y qué hizo Yamato? ¡La defendió! Fue la primera vez que lo hizo por alguien más que su hermano pequeño, por primera vez conoció un tono más cálido en su mirada, por primera vez pensó en el como un niño que sería guapo y buen novio en el futuro.

Ya no era el pingüino gruñón que había llegado al digimundo.

Mientras la abrazó, pensó lo mismo: Yamato no era un pingüino _taaaan_ malo ―ni muy-muy y ni tan-tan.—. A menos que todo fuera parte de un plan _pingüi-satánico_ y solo lo haya hecho para avergonzarla y castigarla por sus acciones; si ella lo empalagaba. Él, la iba a matar con una dosis de crueldad pura, se iba a ser el bueno, el amistoso y ella quedaría como la loca que no lo juzgó mal y que nunca le dio una oportunidad de conocerlo.

Entonces, siguiendo el principio animal: los pingüinos eran fríos y malvados (como los tiernos koalas que podían dormir pacíficamente pero eran unas fieras cuando los despertaban). Decían que los alacranes no volaban porque sería demasiado veneno volando y ahora que lo pensaba, los pingüinos también eran incapaces de volar.

Y como resultado: era por su maldad. ¡Eran caídos! ¡Yamato era un caído como Lucifer! Y la nieve que se había derretido era por el calor del infierno, no por su calidez humana ―o porque fuera humano.

―¿Te gusta?

Una ronca voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones infrahumanas. ―¿Eh?

Yamato sonrió de medio lado. ―El regalo de Taichi…

Mimi se sonrojó y bajó la vista hacia su regalo. Era una taza llena de dulces, con un simpático osito blanco, más unos bombones en forma de corazón. Claro que le gustaba, le encantaban los dulces. Suspiró y asintió.

―¿T-e gustó mi regalo? ―de pronto sintió la necesidad de agacharse y ocultar la cara en la nieve por la vergüenza. ¡Iba a morir si le decía que no! Aunque primero lo mataría, después se comería todos los chocolates y después moriría.

―Bueno ―dijo con simpleza, pareció meditarlo. Mimi pensó en que buscaba las peores palabras para aventarle el regalo en la cara ―estos son mis favoritos.

 _Idiota…_

¿Qué? Parpadeó. ―¿En serio? ¿No te empalagaban?

―Eso fue cosa del idiota de Taichi, de seguro puso de más.

Cierto, la estupidez y el moreno, van de la mano. Pareció darle la razón y siguió hablando.

―No soy de comer mucho dulce, pero me gusta…además ―pausó dolorosamente, Mimi sintió que podía darle un infarto en esos momento ―los pingüinos son simpáticos.

Se sonrojó de inmediato al escucharlo y justo volteó a ver el pingüino de papel que había hecho para adornar su caja de chocolates.

 _Y empalagarte será tu condena. Idiota disfrazado de pingüino._

―¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio no voy a tener regalo? ―todos voltearon atentos a Sora, se habían olvidado de la pobre ya que la mayoría estaba bien feliz por recibir su regalo, pero algo seguía sin cuadrar… ¿Cómo el que le regalaba no interrumpía la fiesta?

―Esperen… ―Koushiro se puso en el medio y comenzó a hacer una lista mental de todo lo acontecido ―primero pasé yo y le tocó Meiko, a ella le tocó Takeru y él le iba a regalar a…

―Jou, pero como no vino su regalo quedó pendiente ―agregó Hikari ―mi hermano le regaló a Mimi, Mimi a Yamato…

Mimi sonrió triunfal. ¡Yamato no había dado su regalo porque no lo tenía! Obvio era el pingüino malvado que dejaba sin obsequio a sus amigos porque es un desconsiderado tacaño, que si gastaba algo moría porque su ataúd iba estar incómodo sin tanto dinero en él.

―Oh, sí… falto yo ―de inmediato se sonrojó, ya que lo había olvidado por completo ―mi regalo es para… el idiota más idiota que dios creó ―fijo una mirada irritada en el moreno.

La castaña no pudo evitar reír ante la ironía: esos dos estaban peleando mucho últimamente y ahora, tenían que darse un cariñoso abrazo. Existía el karma y al karma le gustaba el _¿Taito?_

―¡Es Taichi! ―Mimi gritó y los implicados se enderezaron y desviaron su mirada hacia el extremo contrario ―¡ABRAZO, ABRAZO! ―comenzó a saltar emocionada, exigiendo las pases entre los dos: era lo que necesitaban todos los del grupo y ella, por su lado malvado y que amaba molestarlos. _Sobre todo al pingüino._

―¡NO! ―respondieron los dos en unísono.

Todos rieron ante el berrinche de los dos. Takeru resopló y negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, él conocía bien a su hermano y sabía lo mucho que odiaba que le exigieran expresar su afecto, más cuando todo parecía ser puro odio con Taichi.

―Al menos ya están acuerdo en algo ―alzó los hombros con inocencia y los hizo sonrojarse.

―¿Quién sigue? ―Taichi recibió su regalo de mala gana y de inmediato quería desviar la atención ―¿Quién falta? Yo ya di mi regalo.

―Sora e Hikari y pues Jou.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, entre las dos opciones que quedaban, era inconcebible que alguno de los dos fuera el ingrato y desconsiderado amigo secreto que se olvidaba de su amigo y de los obsequios que tenía que enviar.

―Bueno, me tocó Koushiro ―dijo la menor de los Yagami.

―A mí me tocó Hikari.

Y eso dejaba en claro que Jou era su amigo secreto.

―Bueno, ¿Le doy a Sora el regalo de Jou? ―Takeru trató de bromear, pero solo recibió miradas de muerte como premio a su insolencia ―quizás tenga todos tus regalos y te los va a dar el día que se reúna con nosotros ―de nuevo recibió un asesino silencio como respuesta ―está bien… ¡También tiene reprobada la asignatura de amistad!

* * *

―¡Nunca me lo esperé de Jou!

Los demás asintieron. No se les hacía justo que el superior se separara de ellos por no poder equilibrar su vida estudiantil y social ―y el muy mentiroso juraba tener novia, pero la única pareja lógica que le encontraban era él con sus notas reprobatorias, pero con esas estaba casado.

Reprobado y amante de la poligamia. Jou era otro mundo. Definitivamente.

―Ya, Sora ―el moreno se acercó a ella ―Jou está teniendo problemas escolares. Somos sus amigos y debemos apoyarle, de seguro no tuvo tiempo y te lo va a compensar.

Infló sus mejillas de manera infantil. ¡Ella ya lo sabía! Entendía perfectamente su sentido de responsabilidad, no lo juzgaba, pero lo que nunca iba a comprender totalmente era: ¿Por qué los estaba dejando a un lado?

Soltó un suspiro. ―Está bien. Ya hablaré con él.

Taichi por un segundo le sonrió y no sin pensarlo, acarició su cabeza: sintiéndose orgulloso de que comprendiera a ambos. Además, le encantaba tratar esos temas con Sora.

La pelirroja era especial. Siempre había sido la más madura del grupo y la imagen maternal y no era que no se mereciera un regalo, ¡se merecía todos los del mundo! Pero, él estaba seguro de que su amigo, el superior, tenía una buena razón para no cumplir con ningún detalle ―quizás era temporada de exámenes y trabajos.

Mimi observó atenta la escena, aunque fue fugaz, apreció un brillo especial en la mirada de los dos. Encima, un leve sonrojo apenas perceptible para su aguda vista… viéndolo así, no era tan _taito._

―Mientras te comparto mi regalo ―el moreno estiró sus brazos para ofrecer los chocolates con almendras que Yamato le había regalado ―son de los más corrientes, pero no saben tan mal.

La castaña achicó los ojos y se corrigió: sí, sí eran demasiado _taito._

Yamato rechistó sin decir nada. Maldijo al moreno en secreto, pero mantuvo el porte.

―Ya le mandé mensaje a Joe ―Koushiro no prestó atención a los comentarios de sus amigos porque no aportaban nada de conocimiento científico a su vida, en cambio la excusa del superior sí ―dice que está en exámenes pero que te compensará los regalos de toda la semana, pronto.

―¡Te lo dije! ―se adelantó a hablar de manera infantil, Sora se le quedó viendo ―¡Él es un buen tipo!

―Bastante tacaño ―agregó la castaña ―¿nos tomamos una foto para enviársela y le dé envidia por lo que se está perdiendo?

―Sí ―Takeru abrazó a Hikari y a Meiko y empezó a posar para la foto ―acomódense todos.

Mimi estiró su brazo para enfocar la cámara al grupo de amigos. ―¡No salen todos! ¡Júntense más! ―ordenó.

Cada vez, el grupo se unía más y más. Takeru sonreía y abrazaba a las chicas, sin perder el estilo, Koushiro a lado de Mimi, Yamato apenas y asomaba la cabeza _―un pingüino anti-fotos, tomó nota de la condición del rubio―_ mientras que Sora y Taichi se juntaban más para alcanzar a salir.

―A las tres... ―todos comenzaron a sonreír; unos más que otros y los pingüinos nada de nada ―uno, dos, tres…

* * *

Una vez en su casa, Mimi se dejó caer en su cama. Rendida y exhausta por el día lleno de emociones y confusiones que tuvo.

Y, claro, ni eso le arrebataba las ganas de saber cómo estaba todo en Estados Unidos, el chisme podía más y ella quería saber cómo se la habían pasado sus amigos en ese día tan tradicional. Además, porque le habían enviado varios mensajes que no había podido responder.

Por lo que era la hora de repartir reacciones por todo Facebook: me gusta, me encanta, me divierte. ¡JOJO! Era puro día de amor y amistad.

―¿Sora? ―achicó los ojos en cuanto le llegó la notificación de que la pelirroja la había etiquetado en un vídeo.

Inmediato se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiga: _¿Cuál de todos será?_

Arqueó una ceja, ante la cuestión. Mimi reprodujo el vídeo, para poner atención a lo que su amiga le quería decir. Primeramente aparecieron tres pingüinos con una leyenda abajo: _"Los pingüinos son más románticos que nosotros y tienen técnicas para ligar. MUY ORIGINALES"_ ―la imagen de fondo cambiaba conforme avanzaba el vídeo―. _"El pingüino Juanito le regala a la hembra, la piedra más bonita de su nido."_

―Owww, es tan tierno ver cómo corren ―pensó en el pingüino rockero y sus pantalones de cuero, sin duda tenían un andar similar. Pero, ¿Yamato regalando piedras? Eso era extrañamente raro.

Romántico pero extraño. Y bueno, regalaba chocolates baratos pero no eran lo mismo que piedras. Y, ¿De dónde iba a sacarlas? las piedras que tenían eran las de su corazón, por eso era tan malo.

Continuó viendo el vídeo. Viendo como las imágenes cambiaban a escenarios más coloridos y tiernos _"los pingüinos emperador se miran fijamente y bailan antes de copular"._

―Bueno, este tiene más sentido…

Yamato era un hombre atractivo y por ende, tenía la atención de sus féminas fans… y sí, la carne era débil y quizás él hacía lo mismo, aprovechándose de su azulada y profunda mirada. Casi hipnotizaste, añadiendo la música, su ronca voz, su imagen de rockero, el caminado de pingüino… al darse cuenta de sus delirios, agitó su cabeza. ¡Ya estaba cayendo sin tenerlo enfrente!

Y tenía ciencia, puesto a que podía hechizarte con su mirada y lo de bailar, también tenía coherencia, porque era un pingüino _rock star_ , mínimo podía tener uno o dos buenos pases de bailes bien escondidos por ahí. _Los ases de pingüino._

El vídeo se siguió reproduciendo, para que apareciera el último tipo de ese animal: _"Los pingüinos Rey cantan hasta aprender a reconocer la voz de su pareja, para volver a encontrarse después de meses"._

―Yamato también canta…

¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creía! Aunque no cuadraba lo de reconocer a la pareja, a menos que cada temporada cambie de novia o cada que vaya a una ciudad a dar un consejo, así ubicaría a sus novias…

Y por último apareció la moraleja del vídeo: _"Tal vez nosotros también deberíamos dejar de lado los teléfonos y empezar a ser un poco más pingüinos"_.

¿Qué le quería decir Sora? ¿Qué ella también sea pingüino? ¿Qué no era tan malo ser pingüino? Pues si se sinceraba con ella mismo, era _pingui-tástico,_ ser pingüino. Además, estaba la condena de su abrazo y su nueva misión: derretir y empalagarlo, más los viejos recuerdos del pasado en el digimundo y los recientes acontecimientos donde se confirmaba que eran del mismo equipo.

Pero, había que definir el bando: _¿TeamTaito?_

Antes de eso, tenía qué descubrir qué tipo de pingüino era ―apostaba por el segundo, pero debía estar segura.

No podía darle la piedra más hermosa de su nido.

Pero, sí aventar una pedrada para su bien.

Abrió su Whatsapp y comenzó a hacer de las suyas, cambiando el nombre de grupo que compartía con todos ellos: pasó de ser " _Digi-Digi_ " a " _Team Taito_ ".

[10:30] Taichi: KHÉ? Nuevo equipo de fútbol?  
[10:31] Koushiro-kun: ¿Juego de palabras? ¿Algún algoritmo oculto?  
[10:31] Sora(L): Pingüi-misterio!  
[10:31] TK-Kun(L): Dulce nuevo  
[10:32] Hikari(L): Oh, Mimi… dinos el misterio  
[10:33] Mire superior, para que vea de lo que se perdió…

Yamato seguía sin responder, así que ella haría lo mismo en ese juego. Así que desvió la atención hacia las fotografías que había tomado en la tarde.

[10:45] Superior: Estoy en exámenes, espero que se hayan divertido. Ya hablé con Sora. ¡Buenas noches!

Y Yamato seguía sin responder…

Tenía que usar otra estrategia. Mordió su labio inferior… ¿Qué? ¿Qué otra piedra podía arrojarle? Sabía que estaba en línea y su celular le notificaba que el rubio era un clava-vistos… entonces.

¡Las fotos de la feria!

[10:50] #TeamTaito  
[10:55] Pingüi-Yama: Qué rayos?!  
[10:55] Sora(L): Misterio resuelto  
[10:56] TK(L): uuuuh… vaya… vaya…  
[10:56] Koushiro-kun: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Era un juego de palabras! Es "Tai" por "Taichi" y "to" por "Yamato"… interesante.  
[10:57] Meiko: no entiendo…  
[10:58] Taichi: KHE? KOMO? MIMI! ESTÁS LOCA.

Mimi sonrió triunfal, esperando a que Yamato le enviara un mensaje.

Taichi casi le reventaba el whatsapp: " _borra las fotos, estás demente, no se vale, por favor no sigas… ¿Qué insinúas?"_ Pero prefirió ignorar todo y solo contestarle con: _"después te cuento, no es por ti."_

Sabía que con eso lo iba a dejar tranquilo.

Pero el rubio seguía sin hablarle y ella no lo soportó más.

[11:15] Sé que estás en línea. ¿Te enojaste? ¡Solo era un chiste! ¡Uno de mal gusto! YAMATOOO.

 _Pingüi-Yama escribiendo…_

 _Escribiendo…_

 _Escribi…_

 _Escri…_

 _Es…_

¡NADA!

Maldito, de seguro estaba enviado WhatsApp mediante un telégrafo y le cobraban caras las palabras… ¡Maldito tacaño de palabras! ¿Tenía que comunicarse en idioma pingüino para que le entendiera?

[11:20] Pingüi-Yama: No.

¿Punto al final de la oración? ¡Jamás! A menos de que estuviera MUY enojado.

[11:22] Lo siento, no fue mi intención.  
[11:23] Pingüi-Yama: No te preocupes.  
[11:24] Pingüi-Yama: ¿Podemos hablar mañana?  
[11:25] Síiiii!

* * *

Yamato resopló.

Mimi estaba loca, eso lo tenía bastante claro. Pero últimamente, parecía o queriendo profundizar su amistad con él, mediante bromas o de plano, quería expresar su odio intenso por las palabras que supuestamente él había dicho.

[11:08]Takeru: te lo dije, estás en la lista negra. Jiji  
[11:09]Takeru: vamos! Fue gracioso. Ustedes dos que serían?  
[11:09]Takeru: Yami?  
[11:10]Takeru: Miya?  
[11:10]Takeru: Mito… no, eso suena a un _pokemon…_  
[11:11]Takeru: Mimatoo…  
[11:11]Takeru: 11:11 pide un deseo… **Que el mimato sea real.**

Era media noche y seguía releyendo el monólogo de su hermano. ¡Estaba loco! ¡Casi como Mimi! Por algo esos dos se llevaban tan bien, pasaban los años y ninguna agarraba talento.

 _¿Mimato? ¿Taito?_ ¿Por qué existía la necesidad de nombrar parejas? ¡El mundo estaba loco! ¡Deberían enfocarse en otras cosas más productivas que armar parejas!

Se sintió frustrado y se cambió de lado para remover cada energía negativa ―asesina― que abordaba su cuerpo, quería entrar en Onda Zen… pero no podía ante semejantes calamidades que andaban sueltas por ahí.

¡Mimi! Estaba loca y había vuelto a Japón causando más desastres que cualquier otro tifón ―sí otro, porque eso era―. La castaña llegaba, se estacionaba en un punto específico, en este caso cerca de él, y le hacía la vida imposible como si estuviera en el mismísimo ojo del huracán.

Era una pesadilla que se tenía que terminar ya. Si bien, nunca habían sido tan amigos, existía la remota posibilidad de empezar a serlo ya ―por eso había acordado hablar con ella.

Además, no podía dejar de culpar a Taichi por su indiscreción y cizaña. A momentos se quería vengar de él y pelear y darle un fuerte puñetazo, pero se controlaba por sus amigos y porque ese no era el mejor momento para pelearse y dividirse ―no quería empezar la "civil war".

Pero, el moreno se lo estaba ganando a gritos. No sabía a qué le tenía miedo, si a pelear, a crecer o a perder a Sora ―que algo le decía que por ella estaba así―, y de algún modo o de otro, Mimi estaba siendo implicada, ya que lo único que hacía era insinuar cosas y dejarlo todo más tenso.

Sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas entre los dos ―por el bien común.

Pero el moreno lo desesperaba tanto que solo le daban ganas de agarrarlo de cuello y zarandearlo tres días seguidos y más cuando su animadora estrella ―la fan número uno― sembraba discordias de manera inocente o no tantos.

Mimi podía ser maligna si se lo proponía.

* * *

―¿Me lo vas a explicar?

Taichi la tomó del brazo para impedir que siguiera caminando.

―¿Qué cosa?

El moreno con sospecha giró hacia todos lados, para cerciorarse que no había nadie cerca y que eso siguiera estando dentro de su grupo de amigos…

―Lo del _taito_ ―habló entre dientes.

Fue un aullido casi perceptible, escuchó pero quiso hacerse la tonta. ―¿Qué?

Rodó los ojos y se volvió a asomar. ―Lo de _taito_ ―dijo más fuerte, cuando vio que seguían solos. Un ligero sonrojó se apoderó de sus mejillas.

―Oh, eso… ¡No es por ti!

¿Entonces le insinuaba que Yamato era gay?

―¿Entonces?

―Yamato.

―¿Te sigues vengando?

Asintió. ―Algo así, además ahora que estoy de regreso, quiero acercarme a él y ser su amiga ―sonrió sinceramente, pero a su amigo le causó desconfianza.

Conocía al rubio y su mal genio. Además, estaba jugando con hilos delicados. Yamato no era de los que hacían a un lado su orgullo ―por más que la amistad sea su emblema―, pero tensar la cuerda entre la amistad, que supuestamente existía entre los dos, no era la mejor manera de acercarse a él.

Él quería mucho a la castaña. La veía como la diva princesita que transpiraba corazones de miel e inocencia, pero que de vez en cuando su lado caprichoso reinaba y se entercaba con las cosas que ella creía que eran: no entendía de razones _, era lo que ella decía porque ella lo decía y porque eran así porque ella decía._

Él podía entenderlo. Sora podía entenderlo. Koushiro parecía encantando. Hikari se reía. Takeru se divertía. Jou lo comprendía. Pero no Yamato. No él; estaba jugando con fuego a su lado e iba a salir lastimada.

―Ten cuidado con Yamato ―soltó captando la atención de la castaña ―él es un buen tipo, pero no es de los que soporta esas bromitas todo el rato.

Arqueó una ceja. ―¿Te dijo algo?

Negó. ―No, pero lo conozco ―pausó buscando las palabras correctas. Mimi parecía entusiasmada de acercarse al rubio ―solo, no hagas bromas todo el rato, sé más seria y bueno, aprenderás a descifrar su humor. Te lo digo porque es mi amigo y lo conozco.

Mimi sonrió socarronamente. ―Sabes mucho de él ―dijo insinuante.

―¡Años de experiencia! ―se alabó ―¡Y de eterna paciencia! ―calló de inmediato… ¡Era un cretino! ¡Se la aplicó!

―¡Ya! ―alzó las manos y sonrió con ternura. Rendida y divertida de la lentitud del moreno ―está bien, gracias por decirlo.

La analizó unos momentos, pero Mimi volvió a hablar.

―¿Cómo vas con él?

―Bien. Tengo clase. ¡Hasta luego!

¡Era un cobarde! Huyó de su pregunta, así como huía de Sora. Taichi no era tan valiente después de todo, quizás por eso era el mejor amigo de Yamato, ninguno le hacía honor a su emblema. También, pensó que no era tan fácil acercarse al moreno, ya que siempre que intentaba profundizar la conversación sobre el rubio, terminaba corriendo o la dejaba en visto ―o no quería hablar porque le dolía el tema o, no respondía porque no quería hablar con ella. Necesitaría hablar con Sora, después.

* * *

―Mimi.

La castaña dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre; primero estaba viendo como el moreno se alejaba de sus preguntas y la dejaba con las dudas y al otro segundo, Yamato aparecía tras ella.

―Pin… ―cerró los ojos, algo sobre exaltada ―¡Yamato, hola! Un minuto antes y alcanzas a ver a Taichi.

El rubio gruñó, pero evitó mostrar más con su perfecta máscara de indiferencia.

―¿Tienes clase? ―¿Por qué se sentía arrepentida de sus palabras? Cada vez se arrepentía más de sus comentarios y se tropezaba con todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Él negó. ―¿Y tú?

―Yo tengo un examen ―confesó ―podemos hablar cuando termine. ¿Te parece? ―el rubio estaba serio, a Mimi le calaba que solo moviera su cabeza para responder o dijera monosílabos ―¿Me esperas?

Y de nuevo afirmó moviendo la cabeza. Sintió el impulso de hacer algo para ir haciendo más amena su conversación, no podía aventarse a los leones sola ―eso sería suicidio y era joven para morir.

¡Sí! Las estúpidas palabras de Taichi resonaban en su cabeza, además, la actitud del rubio no le ayudaba nada.

Podía ser un pingüino indescifrable, pero no le gustaba que la gente se enojara con ella ―menos cuando era su culpa.

Buscaba una alternativa y se sintió salvada cuando vio a su amiga.

―¡Meikooo! ―Mimi gritó cuando vio a la chica de anteojos pasar ―¿No te toca el examen hoy, verdad?

―No…

―¡Perfecto! ―la jaló del brazo y la arrastró con el rubio ―¿Puedes acompañar a Yamato mientras yo hago el examen? ―Meiko se sonrojó ante la petición. No podía hilar palabra alguna, solo balbuceaba y se sentía extrañamente cohibida… ¿Por qué a Mimi se le hacía todo fácil? ―por favor…

Chilló y logró convencerla. Ella tenía un poder.

―¡Gracias! ―no resistió y la abrazó fuerte ―nos vemos en menos de media hora, se supone que es un examen fácil.

* * *

Física era fácil, más cuando Kou te pasaba las respuestas para que compararas resultados y sí, no había mucho margen de diferencia ―solo unas cuantas décimas―, la verdad no quería tardarse mucho, ya que tenía una conversación pendiente, así que en cuanto corrigió las respuestas, no volvió a revisar, y entregó lo más rápido que pudo su examen.

Solo le había costado cuarenta y cinco minutos. Confiaba en que Meiko haya podido con el paquete del pingüino. Ninguno era parlanchín, pero podían empezar a hacerlo ―hablando de ella quizás―, ya que esperar en silencio y a solas era aburrido… Eso o, empezaban a jugar con sus celulares o se ponían a escuchar música.

El punto era que Meiko tenía que ayudarle indirectamente a calmar el terreno: conversar para distraerlo.

―¿Y Yamato? ―preguntó.

Su amiga estaba ahí, la acompañaban Sora e Hikari. Pero no había rastro del rubio.

―Estaba aquí ―Meiko se agachó para ocultar la vergüenza de su rostro. Mimi se puso roja de la frustración: ¡Había fallado si misión de pingüino!

―Después de que entraste a tu examen, llegamos nosotras y se fue como a los quince minutos.

¿Solo la esperó quince minutos? ¡Era un impaciente! ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué las gráficas y los problemas se resolvían solos? ¿Qué solo tenía que llenar la formula con numeritos y sumar o elevar al cuadrado.

¿Ella solo valía quince miserables minutos? ¡Por dios! ¿Qué si pasaba algo malo? Si no podía con la presión de su examen y salía con dolor de cabeza… ¡Yamato era el peor!

Y Mimi se tuvo que frenar porque lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Lo juzgaba sin saber la verdad.

―Entonces, iré a buscarlo.

―¿Pasó algo?

―¡No! ¡No se preocupen! Solo quedamos de hablar por lo de ayer.

A ver…

Mientras lo buscaba hacía lista de qué tipo de pingüino era Yamato: ni Juanito, ni emperador y ni rey.

Él era:

 _Pingüino gremlin._

 _Pingüino Lucifer._

 _Pingüino rockero._

 _Pingüino impaciente._

 _Pingüino escurridizo._

¡Simplemente no lo encontraba! Y como había agotado los recursos cercanos, iba a llamarle por teléfono para poder localizarlo, pero él apareció por arte de magia ―otro pingüino que agregar a la lista: mago―.

―Hey…

Mimi sonrió. ―¡Te estaba buscando! ―no pudo evitar hacer un puchero ―¡Te dije que haría un examen!

―Lo sé ―cortó el reclamo de la chica ―por eso después de la hora, volvía a tu salón.

Mimi se sonrojó de inmediato. _Yamato era un pingüino listo, también._

―Y como llegaron Hikari y Sora, me fui. Ya que Meiko no se quedaría sola ― _y un pingüino caballero._

―Lo siento.

Él le restó importancia.

―No, en verdad lo siento… ―repitió ―he hecho todas esas bromas con Taichi porque son amigos y me da gracia que ninguno demuestre el afecto que se tienen y se les haga más fácil parecer un matrimonio que enmendar las cosas ―oh, ese era su vómito de verbal ―y, hacía esas bromas para eliminar la tensión.

Vamos, era gracioso molestarlos y hacerlos sentir incómodos evidenciando su orgullo. Se valía tener diferencias, pero no que esas diferencias lo separaran.

―Está bien que no coincidan ―Yamato guardó silencio ―son amigos, no almas gemelas y es casi imposible estar de acuerdo… pero, ustedes nunca han estado del mismo lado ―analizó, recordando las discusiones del pasado ―pero ahora, Taichi tiene crisis de identidad, la cobardía lo consume, los miedos lo engullen ―el rubio ladeó su labios en una especie de sonrisa. Pensando en que Mimi era más observadora de lo que creía ―y tú, bueno… te crees más maduro que él y por eso presionas.

―Oye ―puso los ojos en blanco.

―No te ofendas ―se sonrojó ante la reacción del rubio ―hemos coincidido últimamente ―él, le cedió eso porque era cierto ―solo pienso que debería haber paciencia entre los dos y respeto.

―Es gracioso que lo diga el bufón del grupo…

 _¿Se burlaba de ella? O, ¿Se burlaba con ella?_

No lo había dicho en todo rudo y menos en forma de reproche.

Yamato parecía divertirse con su conversación…

Se estaban entendiendo.

Parecía que sus palabras le habían quitado peso de encima al sentir que alguien lo entendía.

Eran más _team_ que nunca.

Era como si el primer bloque de hielo cayera… ―y sí, estaba resultando más fácil hablar con el "introvertido" Yamato que con el "extrovertido Taichi".

―¿Quieres ir a comer algo para hablar más calmadamente?

Sus mejillas ardieron ante la invitación, pero por alguna extraña razón _―pingüinos, pingüinos, pingüinos―,_ aceptó.

* * *

:x

¡Hasta aquí porque ya cayó el primer bloque de hielo! ¡Empieza la amistad, dije que habría brotp y lo estoy haciendo! Aclaro que por mí, lo dejo en 2.000 palabras, pero me fui al diablo ―con Isa, nótese la ironía― con el fic y pues, básicamente escribí 5.001. Como le prometí. LOGRO DESBLOQUEADO. MUCHO MATERIAL. MÁS QUE TRABAJAR.

Encima, solo pensaba: no es suficiente, no es suficiente. Y lo escribí en tiempo récord. XDD Mañana terminaré, el otro fic que tengo empezado. Mimato obvio 7u7.

Que te la pases bien, mañana (K) te awo. Sigue horneando, sé que necesitar reír y espero que lo haya logrado. XDD

*Énfasis a:

―El vídeo de los pingüinos: hecho real, yo lo compartí con Isa xDDD

―Solo quería simular una conversación de WhatsApp XD

―Mención al taito (solo respeto, pero es en honor al grupo guay que tenemos por ahí. Guiño a mis amigas *corazones*)

―Takeru es shipper, como nosotras, y pues el Mimato tenía que aparecer. JOJO ¡Ya están bautizados! Guiño a Isa, porque adora el takemi, yo no... solo como brotp y a veces.

―No recuerdo más.

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a sus favoritos:

 _ **Sangatsu Ame :**_ ¿Lemon? ¿KHE ES ESO? ¿YO NO ESCRIBO ESO? KHÉEEEEEE XDDD, no creo que la historia dé para eso, pero quizás, nunca digas nunca y nada queda descartado. xD _**LadyMimato,**_ siento tu confusión. La verdad, a veces tiendo a narrar muy rápido y no hago las pautas debidas, espero haber mejorado ese detalle, mea culpa por las prisas que tenía al publicar. _ **¡ISAAAA!**_ *corazones* espero que te guste o sino, deshonor a mi vaca xDDD mira que soy desempleada y normalmente ando como Simba cuando vive con Timón y Pumba: HAKUNA MATATA! pero hoy, 27 y mañana 28 dije: ¡NO ESTÁ LISTO! Y LE METÍ TURBO xDDD, espero que te guste y la pases "asocialmente bien" hubo muchas referencias a ti, espero que te gusten. :D _**mimato bombon kou**_ , gracias por comentar. Qué bueno que te gustó, ahora hubo más maldades de Mimi XDDD **_MonoAzul,_** Yamato no es el desalmado, ahora Mimi piensa eso xDDD ¡Anda bipolar! Y Taichí es un cobarde, digievolucionaron en este capítulo.

Gracias por comentar, me hacen muy feliz.

Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos. XD


	4. Para salvar el bromance del pingüino

**Dishonor on me! Dishonor on my whole family! Disnohor on my cow!  
** Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y de nadie en esta vida y en de las siguientes, pero si de algo sirve el karma es bien perro conmigo y mi vida es miserable. Pero no vengo aquí a lamentarme y ni a decir que ya tenía escrito algo y lo perdí, no supe dónde quedó. xD Tampoco quiero disculparme porque siempre he sido una floja de mierda… pero si diré que yo tenía muchas expectativas con el Digimon TRI y mi amor ha ido cayendo poco a poco, así que me vale, ya me saldré de ese contexto y haré el fan service que siempre he hecho. xD  
 **Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Derritiendo pingüinos  
Capítulo IV: Para salvar el bromance del pingüino**

* * *

Si Yamato era un pingüino de trasero congelado que vestía con pantalones rockeros, que gruñía como gremlin cuando le caía agua para derretirlo y era incomprendido por Dios como Lucifer. ¿Qué era Taichi?

Tenía varias ideas; era un impertinente incapaz de leer atmósferas. Quizás un tonto egoísta porque solo pensaba en él. Pero esa sonaba demasiado cruel para alguien que siempre ayudaba a sus amigos, así que mejor se quedaba con el insulto y lo evolucionaba para irse por lo sencillo: _era un idiota despeinado._ Era una gran definición pero aún tenía una que era mucho mejor: un idiota que no sabía que lo quería. Un ex valiente al que le faltaba un guía espiritual para que lo ayudara a realizar su destino en la tierra y le iluminara el camino para evitarle problemas en el futuros. Pero lo más seguro era que ese ser de luz había renunciado porque era una persona ¡IM-PO-SI-BLE!

No sabía cómo, quizás tenía un radar para localizar a Yamato, los había encontrado para interrumpir. En un principio el rubio gruñó por eso, una pequeña parte de ella pensó que se había molestado porque ya no estarían ellos dos solos. Fue tonto de su parte, es decir, Yamato quería hablar con ella respecto a sus constantes bromas _―_ _el leve bullying que le hacía―_ y no por otros motivos como darle la mejor piedra de su nido*. Agitó su mente ¡Fuera pensamientos románticos! ¡Se tenía que exorcizar para dejar de pensar en ese estúpido vídeo! Porque era obvio que se había molestado, supuestamente, por ver a Taichí y porque _era un pingüino bien tundra._ _Tsundere._

Pero en la hostilidad de su pingüino y en la desesperación de su amigo, Mimi encontró su victoria.

Taichi les había solicitad ayuda con carácter de urgente a ella y a Yamato. Y mientras tomaba valor para detallar su situación, Mimi bufó fastidiada al ahuecar su mejilla en la palma de su mano… pensó que si dejaba de ser egoísta y posponía el paso uno de su plan ―el de derretir pingüinos―, se podía alegrar, en cierta manera, por ellos. Porque por más enojados que estuvieran, o por más heridos o decepcionados, los dos eran un claro ejemplo de amistad incondicional. _Seguían siendo amigos a pesar de las diferencias._ Yamato seguiría ahí para su idiota amigo, por más que le desesperara. Y Taichi siempre estaría ahí para el pingüino aunque nunca lo entendiera. Pero eran como hermanos y se querían a su modo retorcido. _Con un poco de escarcha._

Ellos lograban entenderse en la incomprensión. Por eso le gustaba del _bromance taito. Eran sus favoritos._ Con las burlas pesadas, con los insultos, con los fuertes golpes, con los regaños que siempre se daban para apoyar o ayudar al amigo. Era su manera de tener la mano. Casi comparaba esa amistad con la de Woody y Buzz. _Amigos fieles. El astronauta y el tonto vaquero cobarde._

Y cuando la tensión se hizo a un lado, Taichi se sentó frente a ellos. Pensó que él tenía que estar agradecido por tener una amiga como ella. Que si ya tenía una misión de cien años para derretir pingüinos, podría tomar otro desafío como el de iluminar su camino para que llegara a su destino final, para que encontrara su felicidad y propósito. _Así ella_ _mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro._

Y lo tuvo, al fin. Que la llamaran Mimi Tachikawa, la guía espiritual encargada de arreglar amistades. _Educar hombres, carajo. Y derretir pingüinos._ ¡Qué gran currículum vitae tenía a su corta edad!

Pero primero, debía dejar la vanidad a un lado para empezar su trabajo. _Basta de procrastinar._

Que por raro que pareciera, había guardado silencio para escuchar y medir las expresiones y palabras de los dos. Taichi tenía cara de sufrimiento y Yamato estaba meditabundo, no sabía ni qué decir. Ella se había mantenido al margen para no interrumpir y para ser testigo de a qué llegarían los dos, _que escenas bromance no tenía todos los días,_ y medía la situación para formular su estrategia.

 _Gracias. Gracias por su consideración con los fans._

―Quiero ayudar a Sora porque creo que está molesta ―el moreno se lamentó.

Yamato frunció el entrecejo, analizando lo que le decía. ―¿Ella está molesta contigo?

―No necesariamente molesta y no necesariamente molesta conmigo ―aclaró irritado.

Negó y se anticipó a hablar antes de que Taichí añadiera algo más. ―Eso no sería ninguna novedad, siempre terminas molestando a quienes te rodean y más a Sora… ―y era que tenía una personalidad irritante. Era peor que él. Él al menos estaba callado y caía mal por ser apático pero Taichi caía mal por ser escandaloso.

Palmeó su frente con frustración, ese era el primer ataque del _bromance_ que cada vez se tenía más de hostilidad en su ambiente. _Pero ella no dejaría que se arruinara más._

―¿Cómo sabes que está molesta? ―intervino de inmediato, tal vez con su pregunta, Taichi olvidaría la ofensa de Yamato, que por más idiota, imprudente, terco e impulsivo que fuera, él siempre le daba prioridad a su amiga. _O así era antes de su crisis._

―Porque la conozco… ¡Y ya lo dije! No necesariamente está molesta conmigo o por mí ―suspiró desesperado.

La castaña asintió, cierto. Sora era una persona buena para ocultar sus emociones, de hecho. Jamás se escuchaba una queja o disconformidad por parte de ella. La pelirroja siempre daba su mejor sonrisa para todos porque nunca quería preocupar a alguien con sus cosas. Era su forma de protegerlos a todos. Pero con Taichi era distinto, él a veces veía más allá de aquella sonrisa. A veces, atinaba cuando esta era por aparentar estar bien.

Hizo cálculos mentales para medir la magnitud de algo que pudiera haber hecho Taichi para molestarla. Lo había visto antes de su examen, eso fue hace más de una hora y luego de encontrarse con Yamato y su invitación a comer, ¿había pasado cerca de dos horas y media? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho para que su amiga se enojara? De reojo vio que Yamato lo miraba serio, interesado en el problema que atacaba a sus dos amigos. Mimi sonrió en sus adentros, por más nieve que quisiera poner en sus sentimientos, era un preocupón por el bienestar de sus amigos, más por el de su mejor amigo.

―¿Le hiciste algo?

Se puso serio. ―¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Que no he hecho nada! ―replicó un poco ofendido por la desconfianza hacia su persona.

―Nunca consideras a los demás, de seguro hiciste algo y no te diste cuenta ―agregó Yamato, para él no era novedad que hiciera o dijera algo que termino hiriendo a alguien y que este no se percatara de la ofensa.

―¡Mira quién habla!

Mimi tomó aire para hablar, la situación se estaba yendo de sus manos y si no hacía algo los dos terminarán golpeándose. ―¡Los dos son iguales en eso! ―logró atraer la atención de ambos ―para empezar… Si tú estuvieras pensando en Sora, no estuvieras provocando a Taichi ―señaló, el rubio se sonrojó apenado y se volteó a otro lado. La castaña lo tomó como un triunfo y Taichi se burló de él por el regaño ―y tú no debes burlarte ―se giró hacia el moreno ―tú eres puro impulso. Siempre haces las cosas sin pensar… entonces, ¿pueden callarse y pensar en Sora?

Ambos asintieron y se dio por satisfecha ante la obediencia. Esa era la fuerza del rosa. Era una mujer con los pantalones bien puestos, ¡JA! Eso era firmeza. _Y si seguía así, el pingüino se derretiría._ ¡JOJO! De nuevo, se demandó concentrarse en lo más importante del momento.

―¿Entonces qué pasó?

―No lo sé ―respondió mientras alzaba los hombros ―creo que está un poco sensible por lo del amigo secreto… hablábamos de eso, de nuevo le ofrecí de mis chocolates. Tomó unos cuantos y cuando dijo que sabían bien, yo dije que había mejores y se quedó callada.

Y los silencios de Sora daban miedo, los tres lo sabían bien. Algo serio pasaba, la ofensa era muy grande.

Ambos achicaron los ojos.

―¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? ―Mimi fue quién le preguntó, Tai estaba con la disposición de enmendar las cosas.

―Es por eso que estoy aquí… ―pedía ayuda porque no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer para animar a Sora.

Yamato se enderezó para decir algo. ―Ese día estabas defendiendo a Jou por su desatención y, ¿ahora quieres pedirle que le dé su regalo a Sora? Que incongruencia…

―Solo pedía que se pusieran en su lugar… él también es nuestro amigo ―Taichi también se puso derecho para no dejarse intimidar.

La castaña guardó silencio mientras su mente carburaba lo que pasaba con la pelirroja.

―Sora también y no pensaste en ella…

―¡Porque Sora no es alguien materialista! Ella hubiera sido feliz con unos chocolates o una tarjeta. Así que pensé que no había sido afectada por eso... pero creo que me equivoqué.

Mimi creía que Taichí solo estaba un poco errado. Era verdad que Sora no era una persona materialista y ella apreciaba bien a sus amigos, había algo más que la tenía intranquila.

―No es ni la primera y ni la última vez... ―que su historial estaba lleno de desaciertos.

¿Pero qué podría ser lo que la tenía así?

―¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil? ―lo tenía harto con su actitud criticona y sus aires de superioridad, como si él fuera perfecto. No iba a aguantar más la soberbia del rubio. Apretó su puño para estar preparado... por si acaso lo necesitaba.

Se exigió pensar rápido. No era la falta de regalo, que si bien estaba "ofendida", Sora comprendía a Jou y los dos se habían arreglado ya.

―¿Tú por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil? ―Yamato se inclinó hacia él de forma agresiva.

Recapituló la historia de Tai y buscó los detalles que pudieron ofenderla.

―Ah, ¿ahora me estás imitando? ―Taichí no se quedó atrás e imitó su movimiento.

Mimi abrió los ojos, al recordar la expresión de Taichi. Él desde el inició había hecho menos el regalo que Yamato le había hecho, Sora podría sentirse ofendida si hubiese ayudado a Yamato a elegir, pero el rubio era bueno escogiendo regalos para los demás... sentía que estaba cerca de la respuesta.

―Como si quisiera imitar a un imbécil ―los dos estaban tan cerca, a nada de sujetas el cuello de sus camisas.

Miró a los dos chicos a su lado, estaban a nada de golpearse. Sin duda, su relación se ponía peor. Todos estaban preocupados y Sora no era la excepción. ¡Eso era!

―¿Los dos pueden callarse de una maldita vez? ―se tuvo que levantar para poner orden y separarlos, ambos la vieron ―Sora no está así por su regalo, ella y el superior ya hablaron. Lo que a Sora la tiene mal, son... ¡ustedes! ella está preocupada por ustedes.

―¿Nosotros por qué? ―preguntó el moreno con sorpresa.

―No ―corrigió ―¿Yo por qué? ―él no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto.

Mimi los vio a los dos. ―Porque son unos imbéciles y parecen niñitas peleando por todo ― _¡Amén!_

* * *

Y como era de esperarse, ninguno de los dos escuchó con atención lo que ella les dijo. Es más, hasta habían descartado lo que ella le decía. Obvio los dos se hacían los inocentes y orgullosos, jamás reconocerían la situación en la que estaban… los dos se peleaban o se insultaban pero ambos negarían estar enojados o haber discutido, aunque tuvieran testigos.

También era más fácil hacerla pasar por loca que considerar su idea para asumir sus errores y limar todas las asperezas que había en su amistad. Eran igual de tercos y berrinchudos. ¡Y ella era la reina del berrinche! así que cuando escucharon su "verdad", los dos se fueron como divas. Negaron todo y tomaron su rumbo, ella les gritó que al menos ya coincidían en algo... _recicló un viejo comentario._ Y sirvió para que ninguno volviera, aunque no los necesitaba porque ya sabía qué hacer.

Ellos tampoco reconocerían lo afectados que estaban todos los del grupo por esa tensión en el aire. _Eran más complicados que unas niñitas, eran como novios._ Mimi se rió con malicia ante su comparación, ¿por qué no había nadie ahí para escuchar su chiste y darle la razón? Ah, porque estaba esperando que terminara el entrenamiento de tenis de Sora, ya compartiría su broma con ella luego de hablar y pedirle su ayuda para el primer paso ―hubo cambio de planes― de su pingüi-estrategia.

Claro que Mimi era inteligente y sabía que en una guerra contra dos dragones, tenía que buscar aliados fuertes. Sora era una persona de gran influencia para Taichi y Yamato ―y todos en general―, la visión de la pelirroja le daría aprobación a lo que pensaba a hacer, y ya que ella aceptara su plan, podría buscar al resto para reparar esa fracturada amistad.

Porque tal vez si todos los obligaban, ellos al fin hablarían. No importaba tener que amarrarlos en los extremos contrarios de una habitación y encerrarlos hasta que solucionen las cosas, lo harían por el bien común. _Y el de ellos._ No era sano vivir en pleitos con tu mejor amigo por cosas que no quieres hablar porque eres un orgulloso de mierda. Tampoco podían pedir poderes de clarividencia para leer mentes y saber qué había mal pero eso hacían las princesas y todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

Pero si ella salvaría esa amistad. ¿Por qué? Porque ambos eran sus amigos de hacía años. Sabía lo importante que eran el uno para el otro. Aparte, dentro de su misión de derretir pingüinos, estaba el hacer algo para que el pingüino no metiera su pico en la nieve para esconderse. No, no. Su pingüino debía caminar con gracia sobre la superficie y nadar con gracia y rapidez en sus propias emociones. _En eso ella ayudaría._

Eso hacían los amigos. Y aunque su plan inicial fue la venganza, ahora, ella estaba segura que lo haría por amistad. _Y por el corazón que se alimentaba a base de bromance._

Pero para eso necesitaba mover una montaña, _de verdad que a Taichi ya le urgía un nombre clave como el del pingüino._ Y reconocía que para ambas, necesitaba de la ayuda de Sora.

―¡Siento la demora! ―Sora había corrido hasta llegar a su lado después de terminar su entrenamiento y salir limpia y fresca de los vestidores ―pero ya estoy aquí, ¿qué es eso urgente de lo que quieres hablarme?

La castaña sonrió ante su amabilidad y de inmediato descartó sus disculpas, no las consideraba necesarias. Entendía el proceso de su práctica de deportes.

―Bueno… ―no quería alargar las cosas ―es sobre Taichi, ¿A qué animal te recuerda Taichi? ―ladeó su cabeza para meditarlo. Oo _ps,_ lo sentía pero primero había que embellecer el plan.

Achicó los ojos. ―¿Eh? ―¿Para eso la buscó y esperó por tanto tiempo? Era imposible de creer sino viniera de ella.

―Si Yamato es un pingüino, ¿qué sería Taichi? ¡Necesita un nombre clave! ―y Sora tenía que bautizarlo.

―¿Nombre clave? ¿Para qué? ―ella aún no entendía de qué iba todo.

―¡Para esta historia! ―la castaña extendió sus brazos de forma grácil ―nosotras dos vamos a rescatar la amistad que tiene con el pingüino.

―¿Con Yamato? ―Mimi asintió, ¿cuál otro?

―¿De qué estás hablando, Mimi? ―no entendía bien, la castaña estaba divagando en cosas insignificantes ―¿Y por qué yo? ―que lo de ella era obvio pero no sabía su papel en esa ecuación.

―Pues porque Taichi dijo que estabas molesta ―Sora enmudeció ante eso, la castaña tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando ―creo que debió usar otra palabra para definir tu estado de ánimo, pero es Taichi… y lo importante es que notó algo en ti, porque te conoce bien... ―la pelirroja se ruborizó ante esa afirmación. _Y ella que trataba de no ser obvia_ ―y él piensa que estás sensible por lo del amigo secreto... yo sé que eso no es del todo cierto.

Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un poco apenada por causarles mortificación pero a la vez se sintió comprendida. Agradecía eso.

―Y él quiere que estés bien y yo también quiero que lo estés.

―Gracias… ―dijo sinceramente y con todo el corazón ―pero sigo sin entender bien qué es lo que quieres hacer.

Mimi suspiró antes de hablar. ―Sé que estás preocupada por ello dos. Yo también lo estoy. Todos lo estamos… no queremos más peleas o roces que puedan arruinar a nuestro grupo. Eso sería mil veces peor a cuando estropearon a Chandler luego de la ruptura de Ross y Rachel.

Sora sonrió por compromiso, no sabía de qué le hablaba.

―Es nuestro deber como sus amigas, salvar esa amistad ― _todo fuera por el bromance._

―¿Por qué yo?

―Porque conoces bien a Taichi y él te hace caso ―su rubor se intensificó, no sabía por qué se sentía así cuando le hablaban sobre Tai y el vínculo que compartían ―además, Yamato también te respeta ―y aunque le dolía admitirlo, se conocían mejor y había más confianza entre ambos ―pero del pingüino me encargo yo. Creo… ―porque por algún lado tenía que empezar la confianza y la amistad ―sin en dado caso yo no puedo, tú podrás. De eso estoy segura.

―A ver… ―pellizcó el puente de su nariz, analizando lo que le decía ―¿Vienes aquí porque quieres mi ayuda para arreglar las cosas entre Taichi y Yamato? ―Mimi asintió con orgullo. Bien, ya se estaban entendiendo ―Okaaaay… ¿lo hacemos porque son nuestros amigos?

―Y porque todos los del grupo estamos siendo afectados de algún modo u otro ―aseguró.

―¿Estás segura de que no lo haces por otras razones? ―cuestionó con sospecha, se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de cuidadora de pingüinos.

―¿Tú tienes otras razones, Sora?

―¿Por qué las tendría? ―se puso a la defensiva al cruzarse de brazos.

―¡Porque es Taichi! ―achicó los ojos, Sora tragó saliva a causa del escalofrío que le provocó escuchar eso ―¡Y porque es Yamato! ―le supo amargo nombrarlo en ese sentido, pero Mimi tenía que jugar con todas sus cartas.

―Son nuestros amigos… solo eso. No hay más.

―¡Exacto! ―hubo un silencio entre ambas ―entonces… ¿aceptas ayudarme?

Lo pensó por unos segundos, ella quería ayudarlos a los dos por pura amistad pero en su corazón había un deseo oculto por beneficiar a Taichi que en esos momentos, ni él lograba comprenderse o descifrar lo que quería.

―Acepto ―Mimi le dio un efusivo abrazo, que hizo que toda la tensión formada entre las dos se disipara ―¿tienes algo en mente? ―Sora preguntó, se sentía más segura de su decisión…

―Creo que sí… pero antes dime, ¿qué le queda a Tai? ¿Un leoncito por su melena?

La pelirroja se rió. ¿Por qué el tótem animal era importante en ese plan? aunque bueno, siempre se había tratado de pingüinos...

―¡Es que tiene que combinar con el _pingüiplan!_ ―hizo un puchero ―debe combinar con mi idea...

―Te prometo que buscaré algo, pero mientras estoy a favor del león ―trató de consolar.

Y si Mimi tenía la idea de derretir la nieve de los pingüinos, su deseo oculto era el de hacer que el liderazgo, la fuerza y la fe característicoas de Taichí, volvieran a su _león portador._

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Tengo muchas cosas que decir: me robaré cosas del tri, lo que me guste, que será pura comedia. Este fic no da para mucho, solo es entretenimiento para reírnos un rato por las locuras de Mimi en su misión de derretir pingüinos. Quiero que ayude en el bromance, las fricciones que se ven en el tri entre Yamato y Taichi y que valore el bromance entre los dos mientras disparo flechas de cupido para juntar a mis ships de este anime. Ya saben, unimos al Taito mientras que el Mimato se cuaja y el Taiora se concreta. Espero que no moleste esta idea, pero desde que inicié este fic, no sabía bien para dónde lo dirigía y pues ayer-hoy decidí este rumbo, al menos eso me da varios capítulos más porque inicia el _pingüiplan!_ y siempre quise bromance entre Mimi & Yamato. xD

También aviso que editaré los otros tres capítulos porque vi muchos errores al releer para recordar. Normalmente no releo porque termino borrando pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

De igual forma agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios y de nuevo, me siento mal al disculparme pero qué más puedo hacer. Ha sido un año y medio y yo me perdí en el fandom, no me llegaba la inspiración, me centré en otras cosas, intentaba escribir pero me enojaba con el digimon tri, pero los seguidores no tienen la culpa, así que bueno. Lo lamento, se me cae la cara de la vergüenza pero pues aquí estoy y espero no tardarme, al menos ya tengo idea de qué poner en seguida y parezco más decidida respecto al rumbo que tomará el fic.

Comedia, amistad, romance y traseros de pingüinos derretidos. También me disculpo, de antemano, por los chistes locales que pongo, soy bien payasa. :c pero así es mi sentido del humor.

 **Énfasis en:**

―Lo de la piedra más bonita del nido. Eso hacen los pingüinos cuando se enamoran, lo escribí en el cap pasado.

―Tótem animal: Pingüino representa sacrificio. Le dijo adiós a sus alas para volar para poder nadar. Le dijo adiós a su poder de volar para nadar y adaptarse a su hábitat. El León significa liderazgo y no opresión. Liderar con amor. Es fuerza y fe.

―¿Qué tótem tierno es para Tai? tengo mucho que leer. xD

―As always... F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

 **Agradezco los comentarios a:**

 ** _Isachan!_** 7 corazones de demonio y cuatro estómagos de vaca :x xDDDDDD ¡Escanor! El orgullo es tu pecado, eso ya lo sabemos. Es el mejor chiste del fic "Jou también reprobó en la amistad" puro bullying este fic. xDDD bueno, gracias por comentar y aguantar esto que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza pero digamos que es un fic a pro del fan service y del bullying. xDDD **_Guest._** XDDDDDD al menos consentí a varias con lo del takemi. El romance se está cocinando lento porque soy la peor autora del mundo y nunca escribo. Gracias por leer y me gusta que te gusten las locuras de Mimi, es bien divertida. xD **_Sabastu_**. Es que Takeru tiene que ser shipper poooooooorque obvio es el mejor del digimon tri, y como siempre lo hacía OOC, trato de redimir mis pecados. XD **_LUU!_** Tú eres de paladar fino, como Tai, y saben distinguir entre los bocadines y los Ferrero XDDD zíii, tú entendiste lo del ditto XD si no entiendes algo, dímelo con toda confianza. No escribo regionalismos pero hago chistes locales que no todos van a comprender. ¡Gracias por comentar!. **_LightKey,_** soooooorrrrrrry son mis sucias patas que meten chistes locales, es sin querer, creo que todo mundo no me va a entender pero no, trataré de bajarle a las revoluciones XD ¡Gracias por leer! El taito siempre será mi fuente de diversión. **_Yamato._** Debo confesar que cuando recibí tu rr dije: ALGUIEN HABLA MI IDIOMA, DEBO CAPTURARLA. ME SORPRENDIÓ EL TÉRMINO AHAHAHAHHAHA GRACIAAAAAAAAS, disculpa que hayan pasado 84 años para que yo escribiera esa actualización que tanto esperaste, pero aquí la tienes. Ana657. Pues si se hizo la machaca XD gracias por comentar.

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!**


End file.
